Um Happy End Complicado
by Mamilou - the Hobbit
Summary: A nova Hermione Granger é uma boa garota. Ela acredita que seu passado sombrio está bem distante. Mas, quando se muda com sua amiga, Ginny, para cursar uma faculdade, seu recomeço é ameaçado por Percy Jackson que é exatamente o que ela precisa e deseja evitar. Uma fanfic crossover e UA baseada no livro de Jamie Mcguire
1. Chapter 1

Era como se tudo naquela saída berrasse para mim dizendo que ali nãoera o meu lugar. As escadas se desfazendo, aquele alvoroço de clientes briguentos, e o ar, uma mescla de suor, sangue e mofo. As vozes viravam borrões enquanto as pessoas gritavam números e nomes, num constante vaivém, acotovelando-se para trocar dinheiro e gesticulando para se comunicar em meio a tanto barulho. Passei espremida pela multidão, logo atrás da minha melhor amiga.

— Deixe o dinheiro na carteira, Hermione! — Ginny gritou para mim. Seu largo sorriso reluzia mesmo sob aquela fraca iluminação.

— Fiquem por perto! Vai ficar pior assim que começar! — Harry avisou, bem alto para ser ouvido.

Ginny segurou a mão dele e depois a minha, enquanto Harry nos guiava em meio àquele mar de gente. O som agudo de um megafone cortou o ar repleto de fumaça. O ruído me deixou alarmada. Tive um sobressalto e comecei a procurar de onde vinha aquela rajada sonora. Um homem estava em pé sobre uma cadeira de madeira, com um rolo de dinheiro em uma das mãos e o megafone na outra, colado à boca.

— Sejam bem-vindos ao banho de sangue! Se estão em busca de uma aula de economia... estão na merda do lugar errado, meus amigos! Mas se buscam O Círculo, aqui é a meca! Meu nome é Adam. Sou eu que faço as regras e convoco as lutas. As apostas terminam assim que os oponentes estiverem no chão. Nada de encostar nos lutadores, nem ajudar, nem mudar a

aposta no meio da luta, muito menos invadir o ringue. Se quebrarem essas regras, vocês serão esmagados, espancados e jogados pra fora sem nenhum dinheiro e isso vale pra vocês também,

meninas. Então, não usem suas putinhas para fraudar o sistema, caras! Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Que é isso, Adam! — ele gritou para o mestre de cerimônias, em clara desaprovação à escolha de palavras do amigo.

Meu coração batia forte dentro do peito. Com um cardigã de cashmere cor-de-rosa e brincos de pérola, me sentia uma velha professora nas praias da Normandia. Eu havia prometido a Ginny que conseguiria lidar com o que quer que acontecesse com a gente, mas, naquele lugar imundo, senti uma necessidade urgente de agarrar seu braço magro com ambas as mãos. Ela não me colocaria em perigo, mas estar em um porão com mais ou menos cinquenta universitários bêbados, sedentos por sangue e dinheiro... Bem, eu não estava exatamente confiante quanto às

nossas chances de sair dali ilesas.

Depois que Ginny conheceu Harry durante a recepção aos calouros, com frequência ela o acompanhava às lutas secretas que aconteciam em diferentes porões da Universidade Eastern. Cada evento era realizado em um local diferente, que permanecia secreto até exatamente uma hora antes da luta. Como eu frequentava círculos bem mais comportados, fiquei surpresa ao tomar conhecimento do submundo da Eastern; mas Harry já sabia daquele mundo antes mesmo de ter se juntado a ele. Percy, o primo e colega de quarto dele, participara de sua primeira luta sete meses atrás. Como calouro, os rumores diziam que ele era o competidor mais letal que Adam tinha visto nos três anos desde a criação do Círculo. Quando começou o segundo ano, Percy era imbatível. Juntos, ele e Harry pagavam o aluguel e as contas com o que ganhavam nas

lutas, fácil, fácil. Adam levou o megafone à boca de novo, e os gritos e movimentos aumentaram em um ritmo febril.

— Nesta noite temos um novo desafiante! O lutador de luta livre e astro da Bastem, Marek Young!

Seguiram-se aplausos e gritos eufóricos da torcida. A multidão se partiu como o mar Vermelho quando Marek entrou na sala. Formou-se um círculo, como uma clareira, e a galera assobiava,

vaiava e zombava do concorrente. Ele deu uns pulinhos para se preparar e girou o pescoço de um lado para o outro; o rosto estava sério e compenetrado. A multidão se aquietou, só restando um rugido abafado. Levantei as mãos depressa para tampar os ouvidos quando a música começou a retumbar, altíssima, nos grandes alto-falantes do outro lado da sala.

— Nosso próximo lutador dispensa apresentações, mas, como eu morro de medo dele, vou apresentar o cara mesmo assim! Tremam nas bases, rapazes, e fiquem de quatro, meninas!

Com vocês, Percy "Cachorro Louco" Jackson! Houve uma explosão de sons quando Percy apareceu do outro lado da sala, sem camisa, relaxado e confiante. Foi caminhando a passos largos até o centro do círculo, como se estivesse se apresentando para mais um dia de trabalho. Com os músculos firmes estirados sob a pele, cumprimentou Marek, estalando os punhos cerrados nos nós dos dedos do oponente. Percy se inclinou para frente e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Marek, que fez um grande esforço para manter a expressão austera. Ele estava muito próximo de Percy, pronto para o combate.

Os dois se encaravam. A expressão de Marek era assassina; Percy parecia achar um pouco de graça em tudo aquilo. Os adversários deram uns passos para trás, e Adam fez o som que dava início à luta.

Marek assumiu uma postura defensiva e Percy partiu para o ataque. Fiquei na ponta dos pés quando perdi a linha de visão, apoiando-me em quem quer que fosse para conseguir enxergar melhor o que estava acontecendo. Consegui ver alguns centímetros acima, deslizando por entre a multidão que gritava. Cotovelos golpeavam as laterais do meu corpo e ombros esbarravam em mim, fazendo com que eu ricocheteasse de um lado para o outro, como uma bolinha de pinball. Quando consegui ver o topo da cabeça de Marek e Percy, continuei abrindo caminho na base do empurrão. Quando enfim cheguei lá na frente, Marek tinha agarrado Percy com seus braços grossos e tentava jogá-lo no chão. Quando ele se inclinou para fazer esse movimento, Percy deu uma joelhada no rosto de Marek. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, Percy o atacou — repetidas vezes, os punhos cerrados socavam o rosto ensanguentado de Marek. Senti cinco dedos se afundarem em meu braço e virei à cabeça para ver quem era.

— Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Hermione? — disse Harry.

— Não consigo ver nada lá de trás!— gritei em resposta.

E então me virei bem a tempo de ver Marek tentar acenar Percy com um soco poderoso, ao que este se virou. Por um instante, achei que ele tinha desviado de outro golpe, mas ele fez um círculo completo e esmagou com o cotovelo o nariz do adversário. Cotas de sangue borrifaram o meu rosto e se espalharam no meu cardigã. Marek caiu no chão de cimento com um som oco, e, por um breve momento, a sala ficou totalmente em silêncio. Adam jogou um quadrado de pano vermelho sobre o corpo caído de Marek, e a multidão explodiu. O dinheiro mudou de mãos novamente, e as expressões se dividiam entre orgulhosos e frustrados.

Fui empurrada com todo aquele movimento de gente indo e vindo. Ginny gritou meu nome de algum lugar lá atrás, mas eu estava hipnotizada pela trilha vermelha que ia do meu peito

até a cintura. Um pesado par de botas pretas parou diante de mim, desviando minha atenção para o chão. Meus olhos foram se voltando para cima: jeans manchado de sangue, músculos abdominais bem definidos, um peito ensopado de suor e, finalmente, um par de cálidos olhos verdes. Fui empurrada, mas Percy me segurou pelo braço antes que eu caísse.

— Ei! Cuidado com ela! — ele franziu a testa, enxotando qualquer um que chegasse perto de mim. A expressão séria se derreteu em um sorriso quando ele viu minha blusa. Limpando meu rosto com uma toalha, ele me disse: — Desculpe por isso, Hime*.

"Japonês? Legal..." pensei.

Adam deu uns tapinhas na nuca de Percy.

— Vamos lá, Cachorro Louco! Tem uma galera esperando por você!

Os olhos dele não se desviaram dos meus.

— Uma pena ter manchado seu suéter. Fica tão bem em você...

No instante seguinte, ele foi engolfado pelos fãs, desaparecendo da mesma maneira como tinha aparecido.

— No que você estava pensando, sua imbecil? — gritou Ginny, me puxando pelo braço.

— Vim até aqui para ver uma luta, não foi? — respondi, sorrindo.

— Você nem devia estar aqui, Hermione. — disse Harry em tom de bronca.

— Nem a Ginny. — retruquei.

— Mas ela não tenta pular dentro do círculo! — disse ele, franzindo a testa. —Vamos!

Ginny sorriu para mim e limpou meu rosto.

— Você é um pé no saco, Hermione, mas mesmo assim eu te amo!

Ela me abraçou e fomos embora. Ginny me acompanhou até o quarto, no dormitório da faculdade, e olhou com desprezo para minha colega, Kara. Imediatamente tirei o cardigã e o joguei no cesto de roupa suja.

— Que nojo! Por onde você andou? — Kara perguntou, sem sair da cama.

Olhei para América, que deu de ombros.

— Sangramento de nariz. Você nunca viu os famosos sangramentos de nariz da Hermione?

Kara ajeitou os óculos e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Ah, então vai ver — ela disse, dando uma piscadela para mim e fechando a porta depois de sair.

Nem um minuto tinha se passado e ouvi o som indicando uma mensagem de texto no meu celular. Como de costume, era Ginny me enviando uma mensagem segundos depois de nos despedirmos. "_Vou ficar com o Harry, te vejo amanhã Rainha do Ringue!"_

Dei uma espiada em Kara, que me olhava como se sangue fosse jorrar do meu nariz a qualquer instante.

— Ela estava brincando — falei.

Kara assentiu com indiferença e depois baixou o olhar para a bagunça de livros espalhados na cama.

— Acho que vou tomar um banho — falei, pegando uma toalha e meu nécessaire.

— Vou avisar os jornais — ela respondeu, sem emoção alguma na voz e mantendo a cabeça baixa.

No dia seguinte, fui almoçar com Harry e Ginny. Eu queria ficar sozinha, mas, conforme os alunos foram entrando no refeitório, as cadeiras à minha volta foram ficando cheias de amigos

da fraternidade do Harry e de membros do time de futebol americano. Alguns estavam na luta, mas ninguém mencionou minha experiência na beira do ringue.

— Harry — disse alguém que passava.

Harry assentiu, e tanto Ginny quanto eu nos viramos e vimos Percy se sentando em um lugar na ponta oposta da mesa. Duas voluptuosas loiras tingidas com camiseta da Sigma Kappa o acompanhavam. Uma delas se sentou no colo dele, e a outra lhe acariciava a camisa.

— Acho que acabei de vomitar um pouquinho — murmurou América.

A loira que estava no colo do Percy se virou para ela:

— Eu ouvi o que você disse, piranha.

Ginny pegou um pãozinho e o jogou, errando por muito pouco o rosto da garota. Antes que a loira pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Percy abriu as pernas e a garota caiu no chão.

— Ai! — disse ela em um grito agudo, erguendo o olhar para Percy.

— Ginny é minha amiga. Você precisa encontrar outro colo pra se sentar, Lex.

— Percy! — ela reclamou, esforçando-se para ficar em pé.

Ele voltou à atenção para o prato, ignorando a garota, que olhou para a irmã e bufou de raiva. As duas foram embora de mãos dadas. Percy deu uma piscadela para Ginny e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enfiou mais uma garfada na boca. Foi aí que notei um pequeno corte na sobrancelha dele. Ele e Harry trocaram olhares de relance, e então ele começou uma conversa com um dos caras do futebol do outro lado da mesa.

Embora a quantidade de pessoas à mesa tivesse diminuído, Ginny, Harry e eu ficamos lá ainda um tempo para discutir nossos planos para o fim de semana. Percy se levantou como se fosse embora, mas parou na nossa ponta da mesa.

— Que foi? — Harry perguntou em voz alta, colocando a mão perto do ouvido.

Tentei ignorá-lo quanto pude, mas, quando ergui o olhar, Percy estava me encarando.

— Você conhece ela, Percy. A melhor amiga da Ginny, lembra? Ela estava com a gente na outra noite — disse Harry.

Percy sorriu para mim, no que presumi ser sua expressão mais charmosa. Ele transbordava sexo e rebeldia. Revirei os olhos à sua tentativa de me seduzir.

— Desde quando você tem uma melhor amiga, Gi? — perguntou Percy.

— Desde o penúltimo ano da escola — ela respondeu, pressionando os lábios enquanto sorria na minha direção. — Você não lembra, Percy? Você destruiu o suéter dela. Ele sorriu.

— Eu destruo muitos suéteres.

— Que nojo - murmurei.

Percy girou a cadeira vazia que estava ao meu lado e se sentou, descansando os braços à sua frente.

— Então você é a Hime, né?

— Não — respondi com raiva —, eu tenho nome.

Ele parecia se divertir com a forma como eu o encarava, o que só servia para me deixar mais irritada.

— Tá. E qual é seu nome? — ele me perguntou.

Dei uma mordida no que tinha sobrado da maçã no meu prato, ignorando-o.

— Então vai ser Hime. — disse ele, dando de ombros.

Ergui o olhar de relance para a Ginny, depois me virei para ele.

— Estou tentando comer.

Ele topou o desafio que apresentei.

— Meu nome é Percy. Percy Jackson.

Revirei os olhos.

— Sei quem você é.

— Sabe, é? — ele falou, erguendo a sobrancelha ferida.

— Não seja tão convencido. É difícil não perceber quando cinquenta bêbados entoam seu nome.

Percy se endireitou na cadeira, ficando um pouquinho mais alto.

— Isso acontece muito comigo.

Revirei os olhos de novo e ele deu uma risadinha abafada.

— Você tem um tique?

— Um quê?

— Um tique. Seus olhos ficam se revirando.

Percy riu de novo quando olhei com ódio para ele.

— Mas são olhos incríveis — ele disse, inclinando-se e ficando a pouquíssimos centímetros do meu rosto. — De que cor eles são? Castanhos?

Baixei o olhar para o prato, criando uma espécie de cortina entre a gente com as longas mechas do meu cabelo cor de caramelo. Eu não gostava da forma como ele me fazia sentir quando estava tão perto. Não queria ser como as outras milhares de garotas da Eastern, que ficavam ruborizadas na presença dele. Não queria que ele mexesse comigo daquele jeito. De jeito

nenhum.

— Nem pense nisso, Percy. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim. — Ginny avisou.

— Ginny — Harry disse a ela —, você acabou de lhe dizer não. Agora é que ele não vai parar.

— Você não faz o tipo dela. — Ginny disse, mudando de estratégia. Percy se fez de ofendido.

— Eu faço o tipo de todas!

Lancei um olhar para ele e sorri.

— Ah! Um sorriso. Não sou um canalha completo no fim das contas — ele disse e piscou. — Foi um prazer conhecer você, Hime.

E, dando a volta na mesa, ele se inclinou para dizer algo no ouvido de Ginny. Harry jogou uma batata frita no primo.

— Tire a boca da orelha da minha garota, Percy!

— Conexões! Estou criando conexões — Percy foi andando de costas, com as mãos para cima em um gesto inocente.

Algumas garotas o seguiram, dando risadinhas e passando os dedos nos cabelos na tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Ele abriu a porta para elas, que quase gritaram de prazer. Ginny deu risada.

— Ah, não. Você está numa enrascada, Hermione.

— O que foi que ele disse? — perguntei, temerosa.

— Ele quer que você leve Hermione ao nosso apartamento, não é? — disse Harry.

Ginny confirmou com um sinal de cabeça e ele negou com outro.

— Você é uma garota inteligente, Hermione. Estou te avisando.

Eu sorri e disse:

— Não vou cair na dele, Harry. Você acha que eu pareço uma daquelas Barbies gêmeas?

— Ela não vai cair na dele — Ginny confirmou, tranquilizando Harry e encostando no braço dele.

— Não é a primeira vez que passo por uma dessas, Gi. Você sabe quantas vezes ele ferrou as coisas pro meu lado por causa de transas de uma noite com a melhor amiga da minha namorada? De repente, vira conflito de interesse sair comigo, porque seria confraternizar com o inimigo! Estou te falando, Hermione — ele olhou para mim. — Não venha me dizer depois que a

Ginny não pode ir no meu apartamento nem ser minha namorada porque você caiu no papo do Percy. Considere-se avisada.

— Desnecessário, mas obrigada — respondi.

Tentei tranquilizar Harry com um sorriso, mas o pessimismo dele era resultado de muitos anos de prejuízo por causa do Percy. Ginny se despediu de mim com um aceno, saindo com Harry enquanto eu seguia para a aula da tarde. Apertei os olhos para enxergar sob o sol brilhante, segurando com força as tiras da mochila.

A Eastern era exatamente o que eu esperava, desde as salas de aula menores até os rostos desconhecidos. Era um novo começo para mim. Finalmente eu podia andar em algum lugar sem os sussurros daqueles que sabiam — ou achavam que sabiam — alguma coisa do meu passado. Eu era tão comum quanto qualquer outra caloura ingênua e estudiosa, sem ninguém para me encarar, sem boatos, nada de pena ou julgamento. Apenas a ilusão do que eu queria que vissem: a Hermione Granger que vestia cashmere sem nenhum resquício de insensatez.

Coloquei a mochila no chão e desabei na cadeira, me curvando para pegar o laptop na mochila. Quando ergui a cabeça para colocá-lo na mesa, Percy se sentou sorrateiramente na carteira ao lado.

— Que bom. Você pode tomar notas pra mim — disse ele, mordendo uma caneta e sorrindo, sem dúvida com o máximo de seu charme.

Meu olhar para ele foi de desprezo.

— Você nem está matriculado nessa aula...

— Claro que estou! Geralmente eu sento lá — disse ele, apontando com a cabeça para a última fileira. Um pequeno grupo de garotas estava me encarando, e percebi que havia uma cadeira vazia bem no meio delas.

— Não vou anotar nada pra você — eu disse, ligando o computador.

Percy se inclinou tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha bochecha.

— Me desculpa... Ofendi você de alguma maneira?

Soltei um suspiro e fiz que não com a cabeça.

— Então qual é o problema?

Mantive o tom de voz baixo.

— Não vou transar com você. Pode desistir.

Um lento sorriso se formou em seu rosto antes de ele se pronunciar.

— Não pedi para você transar comigo — pensativo, os olhos dele se voltaram para o teto —, ou pedi?

— Não sou uma dessas Barbies gêmeas nem uma de suas fãs ali — respondi, olhando de relance para as garotas atrás de nós. — Não estou impressionada com o seu charme de garotinho, nem com a sua indiferença forçada, então pode parar com as gracinhas, ok?

— Ok, Hime.

Ele ficou impassível diante da minha atitude rude, de um jeito que me enfureceu.

— Por que você não passa lá no meu apê com a Ginny hoje à noite?

Olhei com desdém para ele, que se aproximou ainda mais.

— Não estou tentando te comer. Só quero passar um tempo com você.

— Me comer? Como você consegue fazer sexo falando assim?

Percy caiu na gargalhada, balançando a cabeça.

— Só vem, tá? Não vou nem te paquerar, prometo.

— Vou pensar.

O professor Chaney entrou a passos largos, e Percy voltou à atenção para frente da sala. Resquícios de um sorriso permaneciam em seu rosto, tomando mais nítida a covinha da bochecha. Quanto mais ele sorria, mais eu queria odiá-lo, e no entanto era esse o motivo pelo qual odiá-lo era impossível.

— Quem sabe me dizer que presidente teve uma esposa vesga e feia de doer? — perguntou Chaney.

— Anota isso — sussurrou Percy. — Vou precisar saber disso pra usar nas entrevistas de emprego.

— Shhh — falei, digitando cada palavra dita pelo professor.

Percy abriu um largo sorriso e relaxou na cadeira. Conforme a hora passava, ele alternava entre bocejar e se apoiar no meu braço para dar uma olhada no monitor do meu laptop. Eu me concentrei, me esforcei para ignorá-lo, mas a proximidade dele e aqueles músculos saltando de seu braço tornavam a tarefa difícil. Ele ficou mexendo na faixa de couro preta que tinha em

volta do pulso até que Chaney nos dispensou. Eu me apressei porta afora e atravessei o corredor. Justo quando tive certeza de que estava a uma distância segura, Percy Jackson apareceu ao meu lado.

— Já pensou no assunto? — ele quis saber, colocando os óculos de sol. Uma morena baixinha parou à nossa frente, ingênua e cheia de esperança.

— Oi, Percy — ela disse em um tom cantado e brincando com os cabelos.

Parei, exasperada com o tom meloso dela, e então desviei da garota, que eu já tinha visto antes, conversando de maneira normal na área comum do dormitório das meninas, o Morgan Hall. O tom que ela usava lá soava muito mais maduro, e fiquei me perguntando por que ela acharia que a voz de uma criancinha seria atraente para Percy. Ela continuou tagarelando uma oitava acima por mais um tempo, até que ele estava ao meu lado de novo. Puxando um isqueiro do bolso, ele acendeu um cigarro e soprou uma espessa nuvem de fumaça.

— Onde eu estava? Ah, é... você estava pensando.

Fiz uma careta.

— Do que você está falando?

— Já pensou se vai dar uma passada lá em casa hoje?

— Se eu disser que vou, você para de me seguir?

Ele ponderou sobre a minha condição e então assentiu.

— Sim.

— Então eu vou.

— Quando?

Soltei um suspiro.

— Hoje à noite. Vou passar lá hoje à noite.

Percy sorriu e parou de andar por um instante.

— Legal. A gente se vê depois então, Hime — ele me disse.

Virei uma esquina e vi Ginny parada com Finch do lado de fora do nosso dormitório. Nós três acabamos ficando na mesma mesa durante a orientação aos calouros, e eu soube na hora que ele seria o providencial terceiro elemento da nossa amizade. Ele não era muito alto, mas passava bem dos meus 1,62 metro. Os olhos redondos equilibravam as feições longas e esguias, e os cabelos descoloridos geralmente estavam espetados na parte da frente.

— Percy Jackson? Meu Deus, Abby, desde quando você começou a pescar nas profundezas do oceano? — Finch perguntou, com um olhar de desaprovação.

Ginny puxou o chiclete da boca, fazendo um fio bem longo.

— Você só está piorando as coisas ao rejeitar o cara. Ele não está acostumado com isso.

— O que você sugere que eu faça? Durma com ele?

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Vai poupar tempo.

— Eu disse pra ele que vou lá hoje à noite.

Finch e Ginny trocaram olhares de relance.

— Que foi? Ele prometeu parar de me encher se eu dissesse que ia. Você vai lá hoje à noite, não é?

— É, vou — disse Ginny. — Você vem mesmo?

Sorri e fui andando. Passei por eles e entrei no dormitório, me perguntando se Percy cumpriria a promessa de não flertar comigo. Não era difícil sacar qual era a dele: ou ele me via como um desafio, ou como sem graça o bastante para ser apenas uma boa amiga. Eu não tinha certeza de qual das alternativas me incomodava mais.

Quatro horas depois, Ginny bateu à minha porta para me levar até o apartamento do Harry e do Percy. Ela não se conteve quando apareci no corredor.

— Credo, Hermione! Você está parecendo uma mendiga!

— Que bom — eu disse, sorrindo para o meu visual.

Meus cabelos estavam aglomerados no topo da cabeça em um coque bagunçado. Eu tinha tirado a maquiagem e substituído às lentes de contato por óculos retangulares de aros pretos. Vestindo uma camiseta bem velha e gasta e uma calça de moletom, eu me arrastava em um par de chinelos. A ideia me viera à mente horas antes: parecer desinteressante era a melhor estratégia. O ideal seria que Percy perdesse instantaneamente o interesse em mim e colocasse um ponto final em sua ridícula persistência. E, se ele estivesse em busca de uma amiga, meu objetivo era parecer desleixada demais até para isso.

Ginny baixou a janela do carro e cuspiu o chiclete.

— Você é óbvia demais. Por que não rolou no cocô de cachorro para completar o visual?

— Não estou tentando impressionar ninguém — falei.

— É óbvio que não.

Paramos o carro no estacionamento do conjunto de apartamentos onde o Harry morava e segui Ginny até a escadaria.

Ele abriu a porta, rindo enquanto eu entrava.

— O que aconteceu com você?

— Ela está tentando não impressionar — disse Ginny.

Ela seguiu Harry em direção ao quarto dele. Eles fecharam a porta e eu fiquei ali parada, sozinha, me sentindo deslocada. Sentei-me na cadeira reclinável mais próxima da porta e chutei longe os chinelos.

Em termos estéticos, o apartamento deles era mais agradável do que um apartamento típico de homens solteiros. Sim, os previsíveis pôsteres de mulheres seminuas e sinais de rua roubados estavam nas paredes, mas o lugar era limpo, os móveis, novos, e o cheiro de cerveja velha e roupa suja notavelmente não existia.

— Já estava na hora de você aparecer — disse Percy, se jogando no sofá.

Sorri e ajeitei os óculos, esperando que ele recuasse diante da minha aparência.

— Ginny teve que terminar um trabalho da faculdade.

— Falando em trabalhos de faculdade, você já começou aquele de história?

Ele nem pestanejou ao ver meu cabelo despenteado, e franzi a testa com a reação dele.

— Você já?

— Terminei hoje à tarde.

— Mas é pra ser entregue só na próxima quarta-feira — falei, surpresa.

— Achei melhor fazer logo. Um ensaio de duas páginas sobre o Grant não é tão difícil assim.

— Acho que sou dessas que ficam adiando — dei de ombros. — Provavelmente só vou começar no fim de semana.

— Bom, se precisar de ajuda, é só me falar.

Esperei que ele desse risada ou fizesse algum sinal de que estava brincando, mas sua expressão era sincera. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Você vai me ajudar com o meu trabalho.

— Eu só tiro A nessa matéria — ele disse, um pouco ofendido com a minha descrença.

— Ele tira A em todas as matérias. Ele é uma droga de um gênio! Odeio esse cara — disse Harry, enquanto levava Ginny pela mão até a sala de estar.

Fiquei olhando para Percy com uma expressão dúbia e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Que foi? Você não acha que um cara que ganha dinheiro brigando pode ter boas notas? Não estou na faculdade por não ter nada melhor pra fazer.

— Mas então por que você tem que lutar? Por que não tentou uma bolsa de estudos? — perguntei.

— Eu tentei. Consegui meia bolsa. Mas tem os livros, as despesas com moradia, e tenho que conseguir a outra metade do dinheiro de algum jeito. Estou falando sério, Hime. Se precisar de

ajuda com alguma coisa, é só me pedir.

— Não preciso da sua ajuda. Consigo fazer um trabalho sozinha.

Eu queria deixar aquilo pra lá. Devia ter deixado, mas aquele novo lado dele me matava de curiosidade.

— Você não consegue fazer outra coisa para ganhar dinheiro? Menos... sei lá... sádica?

Percy deu de ombros.

— É um jeito fácil de ganhar uma grana. Não conseguiria tanto assim trabalhando no shopping.

— Eu não diria que é fácil apanhar.

— O quê? Você está preocupada comigo? — ele deu uma piscadela. Fiz uma careta e ele deu uma risadinha abafada. — Não apanho com tanta frequência assim. Quando o adversário dá um golpe, eu desvio. Não é tão difícil como parece.

Dei risada.

— Você age como se ninguém mais tivesse chegado a essa conclusão.

— Quando dou um soco, eles levam o soco e tentam me bater de volta. Não é assim que se ganha uma luta.

Revirei os olhos.

— Quem é você... o garoto do Karate Kid_? _Onde aprendeu a lutar?

Harry e Ginny olharam de relance um para o outro e depois para o chão. Não demorou muito para eu perceber que tinha dito algo errado. Percy não pareceu se incomodar.

— Meu pai tinha problemas com bebida e um péssimo temperamento, e meus quatro irmãos mais velhos herdaram o gene da idiotice.

— Ah.

Minhas orelhas ardiam.

— Não fique constrangida, Hime. Meu pai parou de beber e meus irmãos cresceram.

— Não estou constrangida.

Fiquei mexendo nas mechas que se desprendiam do meu cabelo e então decidi soltar tudo e fazer outro coque, tentando ignorar o silêncio embaraçoso.

— Gosto desse seu lance natural. As garotas não costumam vir aqui assim.

— Fui coagida a vir até aqui. Não me passou pela cabeça impressionar você— respondi, irritada por meu plano ter falhado.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso largo dele, divertido, meio infantil, e fiquei com mais raiva, na esperança de disfarçar minha inquietação. Eu não sabia como as garotas se sentiam quando estavam perto dele, mas tinha visto como se comportavam. Eu estava vivenciando algo mais parecido com uma sensação de náusea e desorientação, em vez de paixonite mesclada com risadinhas tolas, e, quanto mais ele tentava me fazer sorrir, mais perturbada eu ficava.

— Já estou impressionado. Normalmente não tenho tempo para que as garotas venham até o meu apartamento.

— Tenho certeza disso — falei, contorcendo o rosto em repulsa.

Ele era o pior tipo de cara confiante. Não era apenas descaradamente ciente de seu poder de atração, mas estava acostumado com o fato de as mulheres se jogarem pra cima dele, de modo que via meu comportamento frio como um alívio em vez de um insulto. Eu teria que mudar minha estratégia.

Ginny apontou o controle remoto para a televisão e a ligou.

— Tem um filme bom passando hoje na TV. Alguém quer descobrir o que aconteceu a Baby Jane?

Percy se levantou.

— Eu já estava saindo para jantar. Está com fome, Hime?

— Já comi — dei de ombros.

— Não comeu, não — disse Ginny, antes de se dar conta de seu erro. — Ah... hum... é mesmo, esqueci que você comeu... pizza, né? Antes de sairmos.

Fiz uma careta para ela, pela tentativa frustrada de consertar a gafe, e então esperei para ver a reação de Percy. Ele cruzou a sala e abriu a porta.

— Vamos. Você deve estar com fome

— Aonde você vai?

— Aonde você quiser. Podemos ir a uma pizzaria.

Olhei para minhas roupas.

— Não estou vestida para isso...

Ele me analisou por um instante e então abriu um sorriso.

— Você está ótima. Vamos, estou morrendo de fome.

Eu me levantei e fiz um aceno de despedida para Ginny, passando por Percy para descer as escadas. Parei no estacionamento, olhando horrorizada enquanto ele subia em uma moto

preta fosca.

— Hum... — minha voz foi sumindo, enquanto eu comprimia os dedos dos pés expostos.

Ele olhou com impaciência na minha direção.

— Ah, sobe aí. Eu vou devagar.

— Que moto é essa? — perguntei, lendo tarde demais o que estava escrito no tanque de gasolina.

— É uma Harley Night Rod. É o amor da minha vida, então vê se não arranha a pintura quando subir.

— Estou de chinelo!

Percy ficou me encarando como se eu estivesse falando outra língua.

— E eu estou de botas. Sobe aí.

Ele colocou os óculos de sol, e o motor da Harley rugiu ao ser ligado. Subi na moto e estiquei a mão para trás buscando algo em que me segurar, mas meus dedos deslizaram do couro para a cobertura de plástico da lanterna traseira.

Percy agarrou meus pulsos e envolveu sua cintura com eles.

— Não tem nada em que se segurar além de mim, Hime. Não solte — ele disse, empurrando a moto para trás com os pés.

Com um leve movimento de pulso, já estávamos na rua, disparando feito um foguete. As mechas soltas do meu cabelo batiam no meu rosto, e eu me escondia atrás de Percy, sabendo que acabaria com entranhas de insetos nos óculos se olhasse por cima do ombro dele.

Ele acelerou quando chegamos na frente do restaurante e, assim que diminuiu a velocidade para parar, não perdi tempo e fui correndo para a segurança do concreto.

— Você é louco!

Percy deu uma risadinha, apoiando a moto no estribo lateral antes de descer.

— Fui no limite de velocidade.

— É, se estivéssemos numa estrada da Alemanha! — falei, desfazendo o coque para separar com os dedos os fios embaraçados.

Percy me olhou enquanto eu tirava o cabelo do rosto e depois foi andando até a porta, mantendo-a aberta.

— Eu não deixaria nada acontecer com você, Hime.

Passei por ele pisando duro e entrei no restaurante. Minha cabeça não estava muito em sincronia com meus pés. Um cheiro de gordura e ervas enchia o ar enquanto eu o seguia pelo

carpete vermelho, sujo de migalhas de pão. Ele escolheu uma mesa no canto, longe dos grupos de alunos e das famílias, e então pediu duas cervejas. Fiz uma varredura no ambiente, observando os pais que tentavam persuadir os filhos barulhentos a comer e desviando dos olhares curiosos dos alunos da Eastern.

— Claro, Percy — disse a garçonete, anotando nosso pedido.

Ela parecia um pouco exaltada com a presença dele ali. Prendi os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento atrás das orelhas, repentinamente com vergonha da minha aparência.

— Você vem sempre aqui? — perguntei em tom áspero.

Percy apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e fixou os olhos verdes em mim.

— Então, qual é a sua história, Hime? Você odeia os homens em geral ou é só comigo?

— Acho que é só com você — resmunguei.

Ele riu, divertindo-se com meu estado de humor

— Não consigo sacar qual é a sua. Você é a primeira garota que já sentiu desprezo por mim antes do sexo. Você não fica toda desorientada quando conversa comigo e não tenta chamar minha atenção.

— Não é uma manobra tática. Eu só não gosto de você.

— Você não estaria aqui se não gostasse de mim.

Involuntariamente, minha testa franzida ficou lisa e soltei um suspiro.

— Eu não disse que você é uma má pessoa. Só não gosto de ser tratada de determinada maneira pelo simples fato de ter uma vagina.

E me concentrei nos grãos de sal na mesa até que ouvi um ruído vindo da direção do Percy, parecido com um engasgo. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e ele tremia de tanto rir.

— Ah, meu Deus! Assim você me mata! É isso aí, a gente tem que ser amigos. Não aceito não como resposta.

— Não me incomodo em sermos amigos, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que tentar transar comigo a cada cinco segundos.

— Você não vai pra cama comigo. Já entendi.

Tentei não sorrir, mas falhei. Os olhos dele ficaram brilhantes.

— Eu dou a minha palavra. Não vou nem pensar em transar com você... a menos que você queira.

Descansei os cotovelos na mesa para me apoiar.

— Como isso não vai acontecer, então podemos ser amigos.

Um sorriso travesso ressaltou ainda mais suas feições quando ele se inclinou um pouquinho mais perto de mim.

— Nunca diga nunca.

— Então, qual é a sua história? — foi minha vez de perguntar. — Você sempre foi Percy "Cachorro Louco" Jackson, ou isso é só desde que veio pra cá?

Usei dois dedos de cada mão para fazer sinal de aspas no ar quando mencionei o apelido dele, e pela primeira vez sua autoconfiança diminuiu. Percy parecia um pouco envergonhado.

— Não. Foi o Adam que começou com esse lance do apelido depois da minha primeira luta.

Suas respostas curtas estavam começando a me incomodar.

— É isso? Você não vai me dizer nada sobre você?

— O que você quer saber?

— O de sempre. De onde você veio, o que você quer ser quando crescer... coisas do tipo.

— Sou daqui, nascido e criado, e estudo direito penal.

Com um suspiro, ele desembrulhou os talheres e os endireitou ao lado do prato. Olhou por cima do ombro com o maxilar tenso. Duas mesas adiante, o time de futebol da Eastern irrompeu

em uma gargalhada. Percy pareceu incomodado pelo fato de eles estarem rindo.

— Você está de brincadeira — eu disse, sem acreditar.

— Não, sou daqui mesmo — ele confirmou, distraído

— Não, eu quis dizer sobre o seu curso. Você não parece otipo de pessoa que estuda direito penal. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, repentinamente focado em nossa conversa.

— Por que não?

— Eu diria que você parece mais do tipo criminoso.

— Não me meto em confusão... na maior parte do tempo. Meu pai era muito rígido.

— E sua mãe?

— Ela morreu quando eu era criança — ele disse sem rodeios.

— Eu... eu sinto muito — falei, balançando a cabeça. A resposta dele me pegou de surpresa.

Ele dispensou minha solidariedade.

— Não me lembro dela. Meus irmãos sim, mas eu só tinha três anos quando ela morreu.

— Quatro irmãos, hein? Como você os mantinha na linha? — brinquei.

— Com base em quem batia com mais força, que era do mais velho para o mais novo. Thomas, os gêmeos... Taylor e Tyler, depois o Trenton. Nunca, nunca mesmo fique numa sala sozinha com o Taylor e o Ty. Aprendi com eles metade do que faço no Círculo. O Trenton era o menor, mas ele é rápido. É o único que hoje em dia consegue me acertar um soco.

Balancei a cabeça, chocada só de pensar em cinco versões do Percy em uma única casa. Não deixei de notar que ele era o único entre os imãos que cujo nome não começava coma letra "T".

— E o seu pai? Por onde ele anda?

— Por aí — disse Percy.

Seu maxilar estava tenso de novo, e sua irritação com o time de futebol aumentava.

— Do que eles estão rindo? — perguntei, fazendo um gesto para indicar a mesa ruidosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça, claramente não querendo me contar do que se tratava. Cruzei os braços e fiquei me contorcendo, nervosa de pensar no que eles poderiam estar dizendo para deixá-lo tão irritado.

— Me conta.

— Eles estão rindo de eu ter trazido você para jantar primeiro. Não é geralmente... meu lance.

— Primeiro?

Quando me dei conta do que se passava e isso ficou claro na expressão do meu rosto, Percy se encolheu, mas eu falei sem pensar:

— Eu aqui, com medo de eles estarem rindo por você ser visto comigo vestida assim, e eles acham que eu vou transar com você — resmunguei.

— Qual é o problema de eu ser visto com você?

— Do que estávamos falando? — perguntei, afastando o calor que subia pelo meu rosto.

— De você. Está estudando o quê? — ele me perguntou.

— Ah, hum... estudos gerais, por enquanto. Ainda estou indecisa, mas estou pensando em fazer contabilidade.

— Mas você não é daqui. De onde você veio?

— De Wichita. Que nem a Ginny.

— Como você veio do Kansas parar aqui?

Comecei a puxar o rótulo da garrafa de cerveja.

— Só queríamos fugir.

— Do quê?

— Dos meus pais.

— Ah. E a Ginny? Ela tem problemas com os pais também?

— Não, o Mark e a Pam são o máximo. Eles praticamente me criaram. Ela meio que me acompanhou, não queria que eu viesse pra cá sozinha.

Percy assentiu.

— Qual é a do interrogatório? — perguntei.

As perguntas estavam passando de uma conversa sobre assuntos gerais e partindo para o lado pessoal, e eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável. Diversas cadeiras bateram umas nas outras quando o time de futebol levantou. Eles fizeram mais uma piada antes de irem andando lentamente até a porta e aceleraram o passo quando Percy se levantou. Os que estavam atrás empurraram os da frente para fugir antes que Travis conseguisse alcançá-los. Ele se sentou, fazendo força para espantar a frustração e a raiva. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

— Você ia me dizer por que optou pela Eastern — Percy continuou.

— É difícil explicar — respondi, dando de ombros. — Só parecia certo.

Ele sorriu e abriu o cardápio.

— Sei o que você quer dizer.

* * *

**N/A**: _*Hime_: princesa em japonês.


	2. Chapter 2

Rostos familiares preenchiam os assentos da nossa mesa predileta_ do _almoço. Eu me sentei entre Ginny e Finch. Os outros lugares foram ocupados por Harry e seus companheiros da Sigma Tau. Era difícil ouvir alguma coisa com o barulho que fazia no refeitório, e o ar-condicionado parecia ter pifado de novo. O ar estava denso com o cheiro de comida frita e peles suadas, mas, de alguma forma, todo mundo parecia mais elétrico que de costume.

— Oi, Brazil — disse Harry, cumprimentando o cara sentado à minha frente. A pele bronzeada e os olhos cor de chocolate contrastavam com o boné branco do time de futebol americano da Eastern enterrado na testa.

— Senti sua falta depois do jogo no sábado, Harry. Bebi uma cerveja ou seis por você — disse ele, com um sorriso amplo e branco.

—Valeu. Levei Ginny para jantar — ele respondeu, inclinando-se para beijar o topo dos longos e ruivos cabelos dela.

— Você está sentado na minha cadeira, Brazil.

Brazil se virou, viu Percy parado atrás dele, depois olhou surpreso para mim.

— Ah, ela é uma das suas garotas, Percy?

— Definitivamente não —eu disse, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Ele olhou para Percy, que o encarava, esperando. Brazil deu de ombros e então levou a bandeja até a ponta da mesa. Percy sorriu para mim enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira.

— E aí, Hime?

— O que é isso? — perguntei, sem conseguir desviar o olhar da bandeja dele. Aquela comida misteriosa parecia um pedaço de cera.

Percy deu risada e bebeu um pouco de água.

— A moça do refeitório me dá medo. Não vou criticar as habilidades culinárias dela.

Não deixei de notar o olhar inquisitivo dos que estavam sentados à mesa. O comportamento de Percy estimulava a curiosidade deles, e contive um sorriso por ser a única garota que eles já tinham visto Percy insistir em ter sentada perto dele.

— Ai... a prova de biologia é depois do almoço — resmungou Ginny.

— Você estudou? — perguntei.

— Ah, não. Passei a noite jurando para o meu namorado que você não vai dormir com o Percy.

Os jogadores de futebol americano sentados na ponta da nossa mesa interromperam suas risadas idiotas para nos ouvir com mais atenção, fazendo com que os outros alunos percebessem.

Olhei furiosa para Ginny, mas ela estava distraída, cutucando Harry com o ombro.

— Meu Deus, Harry. Você está mal, hein? — Percy exclamou, jogando um pacotinho de ketchup no primo. Percy não respondeu, sorri, agradecida por Percy ter conseguido desviar a

atenção.

Ginny esfregou as costas dele.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Só vai levar um tempinho para ele acreditar que Hermione consegue resistir ao seu poder de sedução.

— Não tentei seduzir Hermione. — Percy torceu o nariz, parecendo ofendido. — Ela é minha amiga.

Olhei para o Harry.

— Eu disse que você não tinha nada com que se preocupar.

Por fim Harry me encarou e, ao ver minha expressão sincera, os olhos dele ganharam um pouquinho de brilho.

— E você, estudou? — Percy me perguntou.

Franzi a testa.

— Não importa quanto eu estude. Biologia simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça.

Percy se levantou.

— Vem comigo.

— O quê?

— Vamos pegar o seu caderno. Vou te ajudar a estudar.

— Percy...

— Levante a bunda daí, Hime. Você vai gabaritar essa prova.

Puxei de leve uma das longas tranças ruivas de Ginny quando passei por ela.

— Vejo você na aula, Gi.

Ela sorriu.

— Vou guardar um lugar pra você. Vou precisar de toda ajuda possível.

Percy foi comigo até o meu quarto e peguei o livro de biologia, enquanto ele abria meu caderno. Ele me fazia perguntas sobre a matéria e depois esclarecia os pontos que eu não tinha entendido. Do jeito que ele explicava, os conceitos partiam do confuso para o óbvio.

— ... e as células somáticas usam a mitose para se reproduzir. Aí é que entram as fases, que formam um nome esquisito: Prometa Anatelo.

Dei risada.

— Prometa Anatelo?

— Prófase, metáfase, anáfase e telófase.

— Prometa Anatelo — repeti, assentindo.

Ele bateu no alto da minha cabeça com os papéis.

— Você entendeu. Você conhece esse livro de biologia de trás pra frente e de frente pra trás.

Soltei um suspiro.

— Bom... vamos ver.

— Vou andando com você até a classe e vou ficar lhe fazendo perguntas pelo caminho.

Tranquei a porta do quarto depois que saímos.

— Você não vai ficar bravo se eu for um fracasso total nessa prova, vai?

— Você não vai fracassar, Hime. Mas precisamos começar mais cedo da próxima vez — ele disse, mantendo o mesmo ritmo de caminhada que eu até o prédio de ciências.

— Como você vai ser meu tutor, fazer os trabalhos de faculdade, estudar e treinar para as lutas?

Percy deu uma risadinha abafada.

— Eu não treino para as lutas. O Adam me liga, me diz onde vai ser e eu vou.

Balancei a cabeça, incrédula, enquanto ele segurava o papel à sua frente para me fazer a primeira pergunta. Quase terminamos um segundo módulo do livro quando chegamos à sala de

aula.

— Manda ver! — ele sorriu e me entregou as anotações, apoiado no batente da porta.

— Ei, Percy.

Eu me virei e vi um cara alto, meio magricela, sorrir para Percy a caminho da classe.

— Parker — Travis cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça.

Os olhos de Parker se iluminaram um pouquinho quando ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

— Oi, Hermione.

— Oi — falei, surpresa por ele saber meu nome. Eu já o tinha visto na sala de aula, mas não tínhamos sido apresentados em momento algum.

Parker foi se sentar, fazendo piadas com quem estava ao lado.

— Quem é esse? — eu quis saber.

Percy deu de ombros, mas a pele em volta de seus olhos parecia mais tensa do que antes.

— Parker Hayes. É um dos meus companheiros da Sig Tau.

— Você faz parte de uma fraternidade_? _— perguntei, em tom de dúvida.

— Sigma Tau, a mesma que o Harry. Achei que você soubesse — disse ele, olhando para Parker atrás de mim.

— Bom... você não parece o tipo de cara que... participa de fraternidades — comentei.

Percy voltou à atenção para mim e abriu um sorriso.

— Meu pai se formou aqui, e meus irmãos todos foram da Sig Tau. É um lance de família.

— E eles esperavam que você entrasse para a fraternidade? — perguntei, cética.

— Na verdade, não. Eles só são bem-intencionados — Percy respondeu, dando um peteleco nos meus papéis. — É melhor você entrar na sala.

— Obrigada pela ajuda — eu disse, cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

Ginny passou pela gente e fui atrás dela até o nosso lugar.

— Como foi? — ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

— Ele é um bom tutor.

— Só um tutor?

— Ele é um bom amigo também.

Ela parecia decepcionada, e dei uma risadinha com a expressão de derrota em seu rosto. O sonho de Ginny sempre fora que namorássemos amigos, e primos que dividem o apartamento,

para ela, era como achar o pote de ouro no fim do arcoíris. Ela queria que dividíssemos um quarto quando decidimos vir para a Eastern, mas fui contra a ideia, na esperança de ter um

pouco de liberdade, de poder abrir um pouco as asas. Assim que ela parou de fazer bico, se concentrou em achar um amigo de Harry para me apresentar. O interesse saudável de Percy em

mim tinha ido além das expectativas dela.

Fiz a prova com a maior facilidade e me sentei nos degraus do prédio da faculdade, esperando por Ginny. Quando ela desabou ao meu lado, derrotada, esperei que ela falasse.

— Que prova foi aquela! — ela gritou.

— Você devia estudar com a gente. Percy sabe explicar a matéria muito bem.

Ginny soltou um resmungo e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Você não me ajudou em nada! Não podia ter feito um sinal com a cabeça ou algo do gênero?

Eu a abracei e fui caminhando com ela até o nosso dormitório.

Na semana seguinte, Percy me ajudou com o trabalho de história e foi meu tutor em biologia. Fomos juntos olhar o quadro de notas ao lado da sala do professor Campbell. Meu nome aparecia em terceiro lugar.

— A terceira nota mais alta da classe! Que legal, Hime! — ele disse, me abraçando.

Os olhos de Percy estavam brilhando de animação e orgulho, e uma sensação embaraçosa me fez recuar um passo.

— Valeu, Percy. Eu não teria conseguido sem você — falei, dando um puxão na camiseta dele.

Ele me jogou por cima do ombro, abrindo caminho em meio à multidão atrás de nós.

— Abram caminho, pessoal! Abram caminho para o cérebro gigantesco desta pobre mulher! Ela é um gênio!

Dei risada ao ver as expressões divertidas e curiosas dos meus colegas de classe. Conforme os dias foram se passando, tivemos que lidar com os persistentes rumores sobre um relacionamento. A reputação de Percy ajudou a calar as fofocas. Ele nunca fora conhecido por ficar com uma garota mais do que uma noite, então, quanto mais éramos vistos juntos, mais as pessoas entendiam que nosso relacionamento era platônico. Mesmo com as constantes perguntas sobre nosso envolvimento, Percy continuou recebendo a usual atenção das outras alunas. Ele continuou a se sentar ao meu lado nas aulas de história e a comer comigo na hora do almoço. Não demorei muito para perceber que estivera errada em relação a ele, me sentindo até propensa a defendê-lo daqueles que não o conheciam como eu.

No refeitório, Percy colocou uma lata de suco de laranja na minha frente.

— Você não precisava fazer isso. Eu ia pegar uma — falei, tirando a jaqueta.

— Bom, agora você não precisa mais — disse ele, fazendo aparecer à covinha da bochecha esquerda.

Brazil soltou uma risada de deboche.

— Ela transformou você em um empregadinho pessoal, Percy? Qual vai ser a próxima, abanar a menina com uma folha de palmeira, vestindo uma sunga?

Percy olhou para ele com ódio assassino, e me apressei a defendê-lo.

— Você não tem o suficiente nem para preencher uma sunga, Brazil...

— Pega leve, Hermione! Eu estava brincando. — Brazil respondeu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

— Só... não fale assim dele — retruquei, franzindo a testa.

A expressão do Percy era um misto de surpresa e gratidão.

— Agora eu vi de tudo na vida. Uma garota acabou de me defender — disse ele, se levantando. Antes de sair carregando a bandeja, ele lançou mais um olhar furioso para Brazil, depois se juntou a um pequeno grupo de fumantes do lado de fora do prédio.

Tentei não ficar olhando para Percy enquanto ele ria e conversava. Todas as garotas do grupo competiam de forma sutil pelo espaço ao lado dele, e Ginny me cutucou quando percebeu

que minha atenção estava em outro lugar.

— O que você está olhando, Hermione?

— Nada. Não estou olhando nada.

Ginny pôs o queixo na mão e balançou a cabeça.

— Elas são tão óbvias. Olhe aquela loira. Ela já passou as mãos no cabelo tantas vezes quantas já piscou. Fico me perguntando se o Percy não se cansa disso. Harry assentiu.

— Mas ele se cansa sim. Todo mundo acha que ele é um babaca, mas se soubessem a paciência que ele tem para lidar com cada uma dessas garotas que pensam que podem domá-lo... Ele não consegue ir pra nenhum lugar sem ter várias no pé. Acreditem em mim, ele é muito mais educado do que eu seria no lugar dele.

— Ah, como se você não fosse adorar essa bajulação! — Ginny exclamou, beijando o rosto de Harry.

Pery estava terminando de fumar do lado de fora do refeitório quando passei por ele.

— Espere aí, Hime, vou com você até a sala.

— Não precisa, Percy. Eu sei chegar lá sozinha.

Ele se distraiu com uma garota de longos cabelos negros e saia curta que passava e sorriu para ele. Ele a seguiu com os olhos e fez um aceno de cabeça na direção dela, jogando o cigarro

no chão.

— Depois a gente se fala, Hime.

— Tá — falei, revirando os olhos enquanto ele corria para alcançar a garota.

O lugar de Percy continuou vazio durante a aula, e fiquei irritada com ele por faltar à aula por causa de uma garota que ele nem conhecia. O professor Chaney nos dispensou mais cedo, e

atravessei o gramado correndo, pois tinha que me encontrar com Finch as três para lhe entregar as anotações de avaliação musical de Sherri Cassidy. Olhei para o relógio e acelerei o passo.

—Hermione!

Parker se apressou pelo gramado para caminhar ao meu lado.

— Acho que não fomos oficialmente apresentados — ele me disse, estendendo a mão. — Parker Hayes.

Cumprimentei-o e sorri.

— Hermione Granger.

— Eu estava atrás de você quando você viu sua nota na prova de biologia. Parabéns — ele sorriu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Obrigada. O Percy me ajudou. Se ele não tivesse feito isso, com certeza meu nome estaria no fim da lista.

— Ah, vocês dois são...

— Amigos.

Parker assentiu e sorriu.

— Ele te falou sobre uma festa que vai ter na casa nesse fim de semana?

— Geralmente conversamos sobre biologia e comida.

Ele riu.

— Isso é a cara do Percy.

Na porta do Morgan Hall, Parker ficou analisando o meu rosto.

— Você devia ir à festa. Vai ser divertido.

— Vou falar com Ginny. Acho que não temos nenhum plano para o fim de semana.

— Vocês só saem em dupla?

— Fizemos um pacto nesse verão. Nada de ir a festas sozinhas.

— Decisão inteligente — ele assentiu em aprovação.

— Ela conheceu o Harry durante a orientação, então acabamos não saindo muito juntas. Essa vai ser a primeira vez que vou precisar chamar a Ginny pra sair, e tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz em ir.

Eu me contorci por dentro. Não só estava tagarelando como deixei claro que não costumava ser convidada para festas.

— Ótimo. Vejo você lá então — ele disse, abrindo um sorriso perfeito de modelo da Banana Republic, com o maxilar quadrado e a pele naturalmente bronzeada.

Depois se virou para cruzar o campus. Fiquei olhando enquanto ele ia embora; Parker era alto,

de barba feita, vestia uma camisa risca de giz bem passada e calça jeans. Os cabelos loiro-escuros e ondulados balançavam enquanto ele caminhava.

Mordi o lábio, lisonjeada com o convite.

— Ah, ele sim é mais a sua cara — disse Finch no meu ouvido.

— Ele é uma gracinha, né? — perguntei, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

— Ô, se é! Uma gracinha bem naquela posição básica de papai e mamãe, isso sim!

— Finch! — gritei, dando um tapa no ombro dele.

— Você pegou as anotações da Sherri?

— Peguei — respondi, tirando-as da mochila.

Ele acendeu um cigarro, segurou-o entre os lábios e franziu os olhos para ver os papéis.

— Impressionante! — exclamou, dando uma olhada nas páginas. Depois as dobrou, enfiou no bolso e deu mais uma tragada no cigarro. — Que bom que as caldeiras do Morgan não estão funcionando. Você vai precisar mesmo de um banho frio depois do olhar provocante daquele pedaço de mau caminho.

— O dormitório está sem água quente? — reclamei.

—É o que estão dizendo — falou Finch, deslizando a mochila por sobre o ombro. — Estou indo pra aula de álgebra. Diz pra Gi que falei pra ela não esquecer de mim nesse fim de semana.

— Tá bom — resmunguei, olhando desanimada para as paredes de tijolo antigas do nosso dormitório.

Subi até o quarto pisando duro, empurrei a porta e entrei, deixando a mochila cair no chão.

— Não temos água quente — Kara murmurou da escrivaninha.

— Já me falaram.

Meu celular vibrou e o abri em um toque — era uma mensagem de texto de Ginny amaldiçoando as caldeiras. Alguns instantes depois, alguém batia à porta. Ginny entrou e se jogou na minha cama, de braços cruzados.

— Dá pra acreditar nessa merda? Pagamos uma fortuna e não podemos nem tomar um banho quente?

Kara soltou um suspiro.

— Pare de choramingar. Por que você não vai ficar com o seu namorado? Não é o que você tem feito mesmo?

Ginny voltou o olhar rapidamente na direção da minha colega de quarto.

— Boa ideia, Kara. O fato de você ser uma vaca vem a calhar às vezes.

Kara continuou olhando para o monitor do computador, sem se abalar com o ataque.

Ginny pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem de texto com velocidade e precisão incríveis. O celular vibrou e ela sorriu para mim.

— Nós vamos ficar no apartamento do Harry e do Percy até consertarem as caldeiras.

— O quê? Eu não vou! — gritei.

— Ah, vai sim! Não tem por que você ficar presa aqui, congelando no chuveiro, quando eles têm dois banheiros no apê deles.

— Mas eu não fui convidada.

— Eu estou convidando você. O Harry já falou que tudo bem. Você pode dormir no sofá... se o Percy não for usar.

— E se ele for?

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Aí você pode dormir na cama dele.

— De jeito nenhum!

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Não seja infantil, Hermione. Vocês são amigos, certo? Se ele não tentou nada até agora, acho que não vai tentar.

As palavras dela me fizeram calar a boca na hora. Percy tinha ficado perto de mim de uma forma ou de outra todas as noites durante semanas. Estive tão ocupada me certificando de que todo mundo soubesse que éramos apenas amigos que não me ocorreu que ele realmente estava interessado somente em nossa amizade. Eu não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas me senti insultada.

Kara nos olhou com descrença.

— Percy Jackson não tentou levar você pra cama?

— Nós somos amigo! — falei em tom defensivo.

— Eu sei, mas ele nem tentou? Ele já transou com todo mundo...

— Menos com a gente — disse Ginny, olhando para ela.

— E com você.

Kara deu de ombros.

— Bom, nunca nem o conheci, só ouvi falar dele.

— Exatamente — retruquei. — Você nem conhece o Percy.

Kara voltou a olhar para o monitor, ignorando nossa presença. Soltei um suspiro.

— Tudo bem, Gi. Preciso arrumar uma mala.

— Coloque coisas para alguns dias. Vai saber quanto tempo vão levar para consertar as caldeiras — ela disse, completamente animada.

O medo tomou conta de mim, como se eu estivesse prestes a entrar sorrateiramente em território inimigo.

—Ai... tudo bem.

Ginny deu pulinhos e me abraçou.

— Isso vai ser tão divertido

Meia hora depois, colocamos nossas malas no Honda dela e nos dirigimos para o apartamento dos meninos. Ginny mal respirava entre suas divagações enquanto dirigia. Tocou a buzina

quando diminuiu a velocidade e parou no estacionamento, na vaga de sempre. Harry desceu apressado os degraus, pegou nossas malas e foi atrás de nós enquanto subíamos as escadas.

— A porta está aberta — disse ele, ofegante.

Ginny empurrou a porta e a segurou aberta. Harry resmungou quando largou nossa bagagem no chão.

— Nossa! Sua mala pesa uns dez quilos a mais que a da Hermione!

Ginny e eu ficamos paralisadas quando uma mulher saiu do banheiro, abotoando a blusa.

— Oi—disse ela, surpresa.

Os olhos manchados de rímel nos examinaram antes de pousarem na nossa bagagem. Eu a reconheci: era a morena de pernas longas que Percy tinha seguido do refeitório. Ginny lançou um olhar fulminante para Harry, que ergueu as mãos e disse:

— Ela está com o Percy!

Percy surgiu de cueca e bocejou. Ele olhou para sua convidada e lhe deu uma tapinha na bunda.

— Minhas amigas chegaram. É melhor você ir embora.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, beijando-o no pescoço.

— Vou deixar o número do meu telefone na bancada da cozinha.

— Hum... não precisa — ele respondeu em tom casual.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, reclinando-se para olhar nos olhos dele.

— Toda vez é a mesma coisa! — Ginny disse e olhou para a mulher. — Como você pode ficar surpresa com isso? Ele é a droga do Percy Jackson! O cara é famoso exatamente por isso, e todas

às vezes vocês ficam surpresas! — disse ela, voltando-se para Harry, que a abraçou fazendo um gesto para que ela se acalmasse.

A garota franziu os olhos para Percy, pegou a bolsa e saiu tempestivamente, batendo a porta com força. Ele entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor. Harry foi atrás dela, fazendo um ângulo com o corpo para compensar o peso da mala dela enquanto seguia a namorada.

Eu me joguei na cadeira reclinável e suspirei, me perguntando se era maluca por concordar em vir. Não tinha me tocado que o apartamento do Harry tinha alta rotatividade de periguetes sem noção.

Percy estava sorrindo, parado atrás da bancada da cozinha, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Qual o problema, Hime? Dia ruim?

— Não, só estou completamente indignada.

— Comigo?

Ele sorria. Eu devia saber que ele estava esperando por essa conversa. Isso só me atiçou a falar.

— É, com você. Como você pode usar alguém assim, trata-la desse jeito?

— Como foi que eu a tratei? Ela quis me dar o número do telefone, eu não aceitei.

Meu queixo caiu com a ausência de remorso dele.

— Você pode transar com a garota, mas não pode pegar o número do telefone dela?

Percy apoiou os cotovelos na bancada.

— Por que eu ia querer o número dela se não vou ligar?

— Por que você foi pra cama com ela se não vai ligar?

— Não prometo nada pra ninguém, Hime. Ela não exigiu relacionamento sério antes de abrir as pernas no meu sofá.

Olhei com nojo para o sofá.

— Ela é filha de alguém, Percy. E se, no futuro, alguém tratar a sua filha desse jeito?

— É melhor a minha filha não sair por aí tirando a roupa pra qualquer idiota que ela acabou de conhecer.

Cruzei os braços com raiva, porque o que ele tinha dito fazia sentido.

— Então, além de admitir que você é um idiota, está dizendo que, por ela ter dormido com você, merece ser enxotada como um gato de rua?

— Estou dizendo que fui honesto com ela. Ela é adulta, foi consensual... E ela não hesitou nem por um segundo, se você quer saber. Você esta agindo como se eu tivesse cometido um

crime.

— Ela não parecia saber das suas intenções, Percy.

— As mulheres em geral justificam seus atos com coisas da cabeça delas. Ela não me disse logo de cara que esperava um relacionamento, assim como eu não disse a ela que esperava sexo casual. Qual é a diferença?

— Você é um canalha.

Percy deu de ombros.

— Já fui chamado de coisa pior.

Fiquei encarando o sofá, com as almofadas ainda fora de lugar e amontoadas por causa do uso recente. Eu me contorci só de pensar em quantas mulheres haviam se entregado a ele ali, sobre o tecido — que pinicava, além de tudo.

— Acho que vou dormir aqui na cadeira reclinável mesmo — murmurei.

— Por quê?

Fulminei Percy com o olhar, furiosa com sua expressão confusa.

— Não vou dormir naquela coisa! Só Deus sabe em cima do que eu estaria dormindo!

Ele ergueu minha bagagem do chão.

— Você não vai dormir aí na cadeira nem no sofá. Vai dormir na minha cama.

— Que deve ser ainda menos higiênica do que o sofá, com certeza.

— Nunca levei ninguém para a minha cama.

Revirei os olhos.

— Dá um tempo!

— Estou falando muito sério. Eu durmo com elas no sofá. Não deixo que entrem no meu quarto.

— Então por que eu posso ficar na sua cama?

Ele ergueu um canto da boca em um sorriso malicioso.

— Está planejando transar comigo hoje à noite?

— Não!

— Eis o porquê. Agora levante daí, vá tomar um banho quente e depois vamos estudar um pouco de biologia.

Olhei irritada para ele por um instante e então, relutante, fiz o que ele mandou. Fiquei embaixo do chuveiro por bastante tempo, deixando que a água levasse embora a minha raiva. Massageando o xampu no cabelo, soltei um suspiro pela sensação maravilhosa de estar em um banheiro não comunitário novamente — nada de chinelos e sacola com as coisas de banho,

apenas a mistura relaxante de vapor e água.

A porta se abriu e dei um pulo.

— Ginny?

— Não, sou eu — disse Percy.

Automaticamente envolvi com os braços as partes do corpo que não queria que ele visse.

—O que você está fazendo sai daqui!

— Você esqueceu de pegar a toalha, e eu trouxe suas roupas, sua escova de dente e um creme facial esquisito que achei na sua bolsa.

— Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? — perguntei, com um gritinho meio agudo.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, ouvi Percy abrir a torneira e começar a escovar os dentes: Dei uma espiada pela cortina de plástico, mantendo-a junto ao peito.

— Vai embora, Percy.

Ele ergueu o olhar para mim, com os lábios cobertos de espuma da pasta de dentes.

— Não posso dormir sem escovar os dentes.

— Se você chegar a meio metro dessa cortina, vou arrancar seus olhos quando você estiver dormindo.

— Não vou espiar, Hime — disse ele, dando uma risadinha.

Fiquei esperando debaixo da água com os braços bem apertados em volta do peito. Ele cuspiu, bochechou, cuspiu de novo e depois a porta se fechou. Eu me enxaguei, me sequei o mais rápido possível, vesti a camiseta e o short, coloquei os óculos e penteei o cabelo. Vi o hidratante de uso noturno que Percy tinha levado até o banheiro e não consegui conter um sorriso. Ele era atencioso e quase gentil quando queria.

Percy abriu a porta de novo.

— Anda logo, Hime, vou apodrecer de tanto esperar aqui!

Joguei meu pente nele, mas ele conseguiu desviar, fechando a porta e rindo sozinho até chegar ao quarto. Escovei os dentes e fui arrastando os pés pelo corredor. No caminho, passei pelo quarto de Harry.

— Boa noite, Hermione — disse Ginny do escuro.

— Boa noite, Gi.

Hesitei antes de bater duas vezes, suavemente, na porta do quarto de Percy.

— Entra, Hime. Não precisa bater.

Ele abriu a porta e eu entrei. Vi a cama de ferro preta disposta paralelamente às janelas do outro lado do quarto. Nas paredes não havia nada além de um sombreiroacima da cabeceira da cama. Eu meio que esperava que o quarto dele estivesse repleto de pôsteres de mulheres peladas, mas não havia nem uma propaganda de cerveja. A cama era preta; o carpete, cinza, e tudo o mais no quarto era branco. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de se mudar.

— Gostei do pijama — disse Percy, a me ver com meu short xadrez amarelo e azul-marinho e a camiseta cinza da Eastern. Ele se sentou na cama e deu umas batidinhas no travesseiro a seu lado. — Bem, pode vir. Não vou te morder.

— Não tenho medo de você — falei, indo até a cama e largando o livro de biologia ao lado dele. — Você tem uma caneta?

Ele apontou com a cabeça para a mesa de cabeceira.

— Na gaveta de cima.

Eu me estendi até o outro lado da cama, abri a gaveta e achei três canetas, um lápis, um tubo de KY e um pote de vidro do qual transbordavam diferentes marcas de camisinha. Revoltada,

peguei a caneta e fechei a gaveta com força.

— Que foi? — ele quis saber, virando uma página do livro.

— Você assaltou um posto de saúde?

— Não, por quê?

Tirei a tampa da caneta, sem conseguir esconder a expressão indignada.

— Por causa do seu suprimento de camisinhas pra uma vida inteira.

— É melhor prevenir do que remediar, certo?

Revirei os olhos. Percy se voltou às páginas, e um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em seus lábios. Ele leu as anotações para mim, ressaltando os pontos principais enquanto me fazia perguntas

e, com paciência, me explicava o que eu não entendia. Depois de uma hora, tirei os óculos e esfreguei os olhos.

— Estou acabada. Não consigo memorizar nem mais uma macromolécula.

Percy sorriu e fechou o livro.

— Tudo bem.

Parei um pouco, sem saber como dormiríamos. Percy saiu do quarto, cruzou o corredor e falou algo ininteligível para Harry no quarto dele antes de ligar o chuveiro. Virei às cobertas

e puxei-as até o pescoço, ouvindo o chiado agudo da água no encanamento.

Dez minutos depois, a água parou de correr e ouvi o assoalho ranger sob os passos de Percy. Ele entrou no quarto com uma toalha enrolada nos quadris. Fiquei de costas para Travis enquanto ele deixava a toalha cair na frente da cômoda e vestia a cueca. Depois desligou a luz e deitou na cama ao meu lado.

—Você vai dormir aqui também? — perguntei, me virando para olhar para ele.

A lua cheia refletia através da janela e lançava sombras no rosto dele.

— Bem, vou. Aqui é minha cama.

— Eu sei, mas eu...

Parei de falar por um instante. Minhas únicas opções eram o sofá ou a cadeira reclinável.

Percy abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

— Não confia em mim ainda? Juro que vou me comportar muito bem — disse, levantando os dedos de um modo que tenho certeza de que os escoteiros nunca consideraram usar para fazer

um juramento.

Não discuti, simplesmente me virei e descansei a cabeça no travesseiro, enfiando as cobertas atrás de mim a fim de criar uma barreira clara entre o corpo dele e o meu.

— Boa noite, Hime. — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu podia sentir seu hálito de menta na minha face, o que fez cada centímetro do meu corpo arrepiar. Ainda bem que estava muito escuro e ele não pôde ver minha reação embaraçosa,

ou o rubor que tomou conta do meu rosto logo em seguida.

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando ouvi o despertador estiquei-me para desligá-lo, mas puxei a mão de volta horrorizada ao sentir uma pele morna sob os dedos. Tentei

lembrar onde estava. Quando dei por mim, fiquei mortificada de que Percy pudesse pensar que eu tinha feito isso de propósito.

— Percy? O despertador. — sussurrei para ele, que não se mexia. —Percy! — repeti, cutucando-o.

Como ele ainda não se mexia, estiquei a mão por cima dele, tateando sob a iluminação fraca até sentir a parte de cima do despertador. Não sabendo ao certo como desligá-lo, bati no relógio até acertar o botão de soneca, depois caí bufando no travesseiro.

Percy deu uma risadinha.

— Você estava acordado?

— Prometi que ia me comportar. Não falei nada sobre deixar você se deitar em cima de mim.

— Eu não me deitei em cima de você — protestei. — Eu não conseguia alcançar o relógio. Esse deve ser o alarme mais irritante que já ouvi em toda minha vida! Parece o som de um animal

morrendo!

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou um botão.

— Quer tomar café?

Olhei irritada para ele e balancei a cabeça em negativa.

— Não estou com fome.

— Bom, eu estou. Por que você não vai comigo de moto até a cafeteria?

— Acho que eu não consigo lidar com a sua falta de habilidade na direção tão cedo pela manhã — respondi.

Girei os pés até a lateral da cama e os enfiei nos chinelos, arrastando-me até a porta.

— Aonde você vai? — ele quis saber.

— Vou me vestir e ir pra aula. Você precisa de um itinerário meu enquanto eu estiver aqui?

Percy se espreguiçou e então veio andando na minha direção, ainda de cueca.

— Você é sempre tão temperamental assim, ou isso vai parar quando você acreditar que eu não estou arquitetando nenhum plano para transar com você?

Então ele colocou as mãos em concha nos meus ombros e senti seus polegares acariciarem minha pele.

— Eu não sou temperamental.

Ele se inclinou mais próximo de mim e sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

— Não quero transar com você, Hime. Gosto demais de você para isso.

Então foi caminhando até o banheiro. Fiquei parada, perplexa. As palavras de Kara ficavam se repetindo na minha cabeça. Percy Jackson transava com qualquer uma; eu não conseguia

evitar a sensação de inferioridade ao saber que ele não tinha vontade nem de tentar transar comigo.

A porta se abriu de novo, e Ginny foi entrando.

— Acorda, dorminhoca! — disse ela, sorrindo e bocejando.

— Você está parecendo sua mãe, Ginny — resmunguei, revirando a mala.

— Aaah... alguém passou a noite em claro?

— Ele mal respirou na minha direção — falei, em tom azedo.

Um sorriso sagaz iluminou o rosto de Ginny.

—Ah.

— Ah, o quê?

— Nada — disse ela, voltando ao quarto de Percy.

Percy estava na cozinha, cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto preparava ovos mexidos.

— Tem certeza que não quer um pouco? — ele me perguntou.

— Tenho sim. Mas obrigada.

Harry e Ginny entraram na cozinha, e Harry tirou dois pratos do armário, segurando-os enquanto Percy colocava uma pilha de ovos fumegantes em cada um. Percy pôs os pratos na bancada, e ele e Ginny se sentaram lá juntos, saciando outro tipo de apetite, já que muito provavelmente tinham se saciado em outros termos na noite anterior.

— Não me olhe assim, Harry. Sinto muito, eu só não quero ir - disse Ginny.

— Querida, a Casa dá uma festa de casais duas vezes por ano

— ele falou enquanto mastigava. — Falta um mês ainda. Você vai ter muito tempo para achar um vestido e fazer todas essas coisas de garotas.

— Eu iria, Harry... É muito fofo da sua parte... Mas não conheço ninguém lá.

— Um monte de garotas que vai na festa não conhece um monte de gente que vai estar lá — disse ele, surpreso com a rejeição dela.

Ginny desabou na cadeira.

— As vadiazinhas das irmandades são convidadas pra essas coisas. Todas elas se conhecem... Vai ser estranho.

— Ah, não, Ginny. Não quero ir sozinho nessa festa.

— Bom... talvez se você encontrasse alguém para levar a Hermione na festa — disse ela, olhando para mim e depois para o Percy.

Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Percy não vai em festa de casais. É o tipo de festa em que você leva à namorada... e o Percy não... você sabe.

Ginny deu de ombros.

— A gente podia arranjar alguém pra ir com ela.

Franzi os olhos para ela.

— Eu estou escutando, sabia?

Ginny fez a cara para a qual sabia que eu não conseguia dizer não.

— Por favor, Hermione. A gente vai achar um cara legal e divertido, e eu te garanto que vai ser um gato. Juro que você vai se divertir! Quem sabe você até fique com ele...

Percy jogou a frigideira na pia.

— Eu não disse que não vou levar Hermione na festa.

Revirei os olhos.

— Não me faça nenhum favor, Percy.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Hime. Festas de casais são para os caras com namorada, e todo mundo sabe que eu não namoro. Mas não vou ter que me preocupar com a possibilidade de você esperar um anel de noivado depois da festa.

Ginny fez biquinho.

— Por favor, por favor, Hermione!

— Não olhe pra mim desse jeito! — reclamei. — O Percy não quer ir, eu não quero ir... Não vamos nos divertir.

Percy cruzou os braços e se apoiou na pia.

— Eu não disse que não queria ir. Acho que seria divertido se nós quatro fôssemos — ele deu de ombros.

Todos me olharam, e me encolhi.

— Por que não ficamos por aqui?

Ginny fez biquinho e Harry se inclinou para frente.

— Porque eu tenho que ir, Hermione. Sou veterano. Tenho que garantir que tudo corra direitinho na festa, que todo mundo tenha uma cerveja na mão, coisas do tipo.

Percy cruzou a cozinha e envolveu meus ombros com o braço, me puxando para o lado dele.

— Vamos lá, Hime. Você vai comigo à festa?

Olhei para Ginny, depois para o Harry e, por fim, para o Percy.

— Vou — suspirei.

Ginny soltou um gritinho e me abraçou. Depois senti a mão do Harry nas minhas costas.

— Valeu, Hermione! — ele disse.


	3. Chapter 3

Finch deu mais uma tragada. A fumaça fluiu de seu nariz em duas torrentesespessas. Virei o rosto em direção ao sol enquanto ele me entretinha contando sobre seu fim de semana de dança, bebidas e um novo amigo muito persistente.

— Se ele está te perseguindo, por que você deixa que ele pague as bebidas? — perguntei e ri.

— É simples, Hermione. Estou sem um tostão furado.

Ri de novo, e Finch me cutucou com o cotovelo quando viu Percy vindo em nossa direção.

— Ei, Percy — Finch falou alegre, piscando para mim.

— Finch — Percy o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e balançou as chaves. — Estou indo pra casa, Hime. Precisa de carona?

— Eu ia entrar no dormitório... — falei, erguendo o olhar com os óculos de sol e abrindo um sorriso para ele.

— Você não vai ficar comigo hoje à noite? — ele quis saber.

Em seu rosto, a expressão era de surpresa e decepção.

— Não, vou sim. Só tenho que pegar umas coisas que esqueci.

— Tipo o quê?

— Bem, meu aparelho de depilação, por exemplo. O que você tem com isso?

— Já estava na hora de você raspar as pernas. Elas ficam ralando nas minhas, é o maior inferno — ele disse com um sorriso travesso.

Finch me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e fiz uma careta para Percy.

— É assim que os rumores começam! — Olhei para Finch e balancei a cabeça. — Estou dormindo na cama dele... só dormindo.

— Certo — disse Finch, com um sorriso irônico.

Dei um tapão no braço dele antes de abrir a porta e subir as escadas. Quando cheguei ao segundo andar, Percy estava ao meu lado.

— Hermione, não fique brava. Eu só estava brincando.

— Todo mundo acha que estamos transando. Você está piorando as coisas.

— Quem se importa com o que as pessoas pensam?

— Eu me importo, Percy! Eu me importo!

Abri a porta do quarto, enfiei algumas coisas em uma pequena sacola e saí tempestivamente, com Percy me seguindo. Ele deu uma risadinha enquanto tirava a sacola da minha mão, e

olhei furiosa para ele.

— Não é engraçado. Você quer que a faculdade inteira ache que sou uma de suas vadias?

Percy franziu a testa.

— Ninguém acha isso. E, se acharem, é melhor torcerem para que não chegue aos meus ouvidos.

Ele segurou a porta aberta para mim, e, depois de passar, parei abruptamente na frente dele.

— Eita! — disse ele, dando de cara comigo.

Eu me virei.

— Ah, meu Deus! As pessoas devem achar que estamos juntos e que você continua, sem vergonha nenhuma, com seu... estilo de vida. Devo parecer patética. — eu disse, dando-me conta

disso enquanto falava. — Acho que eu não devia ficar mais no seu apartamento. Devíamos nos afastar por um tempo.

Peguei a sacola das mãos dele e ele a arrancou de volta das minhas.

— Ninguém acha que estamos juntos, Hime. Você não precisa parar de falar comigo para provar alguma coisa.

Começamos um cabo de guerra com a sacola, e, quando ele se recusou a soltá-la, rosnei alto, me sentindo frustrada.

— Alguma garota, uma amiga, já ficou na sua casa com você antes? Você alguma vez já deu carona de ida e volta da faculdade para alguma garota? Já almoçou com ela todos os dias? Ninguém sabe o que pensar sobre a gente, nem mesmo quando explicamos!

Ele foi andando até o estacionamento, segurando os meus pertences.

— Vou dar um jeito nisso, tá bom? Não quero ninguém pensando coisas ruins sobre você por minha causa — ele afirmou com uma expressão perturbada.

Então seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu.

— Deixe eu te compensar por isso. Por que não vamos ao The Dutch hoje à noite?

— Mas lá é um bar de motoqueiros — falei com desdém, observando enquanto ele prendia minha sacola à moto.

— Tudo bem, então vamos a uma casa noturna. Levo você pra jantar e depois podemos ir ao The Red Door. Eu pago.

— Como sair pra jantar e depois ir a uma casa noturna vai resolver o problema? Quando as pessoas nos virem juntos, vai ser pior.

Ele subiu na moto.

— Pensa bem. Eu, bêbado, numa sala cheia de mulheres com um mínimo de roupa? Não vai demorar muito para as pessoas se darem conta de que não somos um casal.

— E o que eu devo fazer? Pegar um carinha no bar e leva-lo pra casa, para deixar as coisas bem claras?

— Eu não disse isso. Não precisa se empolgar — disse ele, franzindo a testa.

Revirei os olhos e subi no banco da moto, envolvendo a cintura dele com os braços.

— Uma garota qualquer do bar vai com a gente até em casa? É assim que você vai me compensar?

— Você não está com ciúme, está, Hime?

— Ciúme de quem? Da imbecil com DST que você vai irritar e mandar embora de manhã?

Percy deu risada e arrancou na Harley, voando até o apartamento, no dobro do limite de velocidade. Fechei os olhos para bloquear a visão das árvores e dos carros que deixávamos

para trás.

Depois de descer da moto, dei um tapa no ombro dele.

— Esqueceu que eu estava com você? Está tentando me matar?

— Fica difícil esquecer que você está atrás de mim quando suas coxas me apertam tanto que quase me matam. — Com a próxima fala dele, veio um sorriso malicioso. — Pra falar a verdade,

eu não consigo pensar em uma forma melhor de morrer.

— Tem algo muito errado com você.

Mal tínhamos entrado no apartamento quando Ginny saiu do quarto de Harry arrastando os pés.

— Estávamos pensando em sair hoje à noite. Vocês topam?

Olhei para Percy e abri um sorriso.

— Vamos dar uma passada naquele lugar de sushi e depois vamos ao Red.

O sorriso de Ginny foi de um lado ao outro.

— Harry! — ela gritou, seguindo em disparada para o banheiro.

— Vamos sair hoje à noite!

Fui à última a entrar no chuveiro Harry, Ginny e Percy já estavam impacientes, em pé ao lado da porta, quando saí do banheiro.

Ginny assobiou.

— Uau, que gata!

Sorri em agradecimento ao elogio e Pery estendeu a mão para mim.

— Belas pernas.

— Eu te contei que meu aparelho de depilação é mágico?

— Não acho que seja obra do aparelho — ele sorriu e me puxou porta fora.

Já estávamos falando muito alto no sushi bar e tínhamos bebido o suficiente para a noite toda antes mesmo de pôr os pés no The Red Door.

Harry entrou no estacionamento, demorando um tempo para achar um lugar para estacionar.

— Até a noite acabar a gente arruma uma vaga, Harry. — murmurou Ginny.

— Ei, tenho que achar uma vaga grande! Não quero que nenhum bêbado imbecil estrague a pintura do meu carro.

Assim que estacionamos, Percy inclinou o banco para frente e me ajudou a sair.

— Eu queria perguntar sobre a carteira de identidade de vocês. Elas são perfeitas. Não se consegue dessas por aqui.

— É, já faz um tempinho que a gente tem. Era necessário...em Wichita — falei.

— Necessário? — perguntou Percy.

— Que bom que você conhece as pessoas certas. —Ginny me disse.

Ela soluçou e cobriu a boca, dando uma risadinha.

— Santo Deus, mulher! — disse Harry, segurando o braço de Ginny, enquanto ela andava desajeitada pelo caminho de cascalho. — Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente.

Percy fez uma careta.

— Do que você está falando, Gi? Que pessoas certas são essas?

— Hermione tem uns antigos amigos que...

— São identidades falsas, Percy — eu a interrompi. -. É preciso conhecer as pessoas certas se quiser que sejam feitas do jeito certo... Certo?

Ginny desviou o olhar de Percy, e fiquei esperando.

— Certo — ele disse, estendendo a mão para pegar na minha.

Peguei três dedos dele e sorri, sabendo por sua expressão que ele não estava satisfeito com a minha resposta.

— Preciso de outro drinque! — eu disse, numa segunda tentativa de mudar de assunto.

— Mais uma dose! — gritou Ginny. Harry revirou os olhos.

— Ah, é. É disso que você precisa, mais uma dose.

Assim que entramos, Ginny me puxou para a pista de dança. Seus cabelos ruivos não paravam de balançar enquanto ela dançava, e dei risada da cara de pato que ela fazia. Quando a música acabou, fomos nos juntar aos meninos no balcão. Uma loira platinada excessivamente voluptuosa já estava ao lado de Percy, e Ginny contorceu o rosto em repulsa.

— Vai ser assim a noite toda, Gi. É só ignorar — disse Harry, indicando com a cabeça um grupinho de garotas paradas ali perto. Elas olhavam para a loira, esperando pela vez delas.

— Parece que Vegas vomitou em um bando de abutres — disse Ginny em tom de deboche.

Percy acendeu um cigarro e pediu mais duas cervejas. A loira mordeu o lábio carnudo cheio de gloss e sorriu. O barman abriu as garrafas e as entregou para Percy. A loira pegou uma delas, mas ele a puxou da mão dela.

— Hum... não é pra você. — ele disse, entregando-me a cerveja.

Meu impulso inicial foi jogar a garrafa no lixo, mas a mulher parecia tão ofendida que sorri e tomei um gole. Ela saiu pisando duro, bufando de raiva, e ri baixinho porque o Percy pareceu

não notar nada.

— Como se eu fosse comprar cerveja pra uma garota qualquer num bar — disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

Ergui minha cerveja e ele levantou um dos lados da boca em um meio sorriso. — Você é diferente.

Bati de leve a minha garrafa na dele.

— Um brinde a ser a única garota com quem um cara sem nenhum critério não quer transar — exclamei, tomando um grande gole de cerveja.

— Você está falando sério? — ele me perguntou, puxando a garrafa da minha boca. Como não falei nada, ele se inclinou na minha direção.

— Em primeiro lugar... eu tenho critério, sim. Nunca transei com uma mulher feia. Nunca. Em segundo lugar, eu queria transar com você. Pensei em te jogar no meu sofá de cinquenta maneiras diferentes, mas não fiz isso porque não te vejo mais assim. Não é que eu não me sinta atraído por você, só acho que você é melhor do que isso.

Não consegui esconder o sorriso presunçoso que se espalhou por meu rosto.

— Você acha que eu sou boa demais para você.

Ele desdenhou do meu segundo insulto.

— Não consigo pensar em um único cara que seja bom o bastante pra você.

Minha presunção se dissipou, dando lugar a um sorriso comovido e grato.

— Obrigada, Percy — falei, colocando a garrafa vazia no balcão. Ele me puxou pela mão.

— Vamos — disse, me levando pelo meio da multidão até a pista de dança.

— Eu bebi demais! Vou cair!

Travis sorriu e me puxou para junto dele, me agarrando pelo quadril.

— Cale a boca e dance.

Ginny e Harry apareceram ao nosso lado. Harry dançava como se andasse vendo videoclipes demais do Usher. Percy quase me deixou em pânico com o jeito como pressionava o corpo contra o meu. Se ele usava aqueles movimentos no sofá, eu conseguia entender por que tantas garotas se arriscavam a ser humilhadas pela manhã.

Ele segurou forte meu quadril, e notei que a expressão dele estava diferente, quase séria. Passei as mãos em seu peito perfeito e em sua barriga de tanquinho, os músculos tensionados ao ritmo da música, debaixo da camiseta apertada. Virei de costas para ele e sorri quando ele envolveu minha cintura. Com o nível de álcool em minhas veias, quando Percy puxou meu corpo contra o dele, os pensamentos que me vieram à mente eram tudo, menos de amizade. A próxima música começou, e Percy não fez nenhum sinal de que quisesse voltar para o bar. O suor escorria em gotas pelo meu pescoço, e as luzes multicoloridas me faziam sentir um pouco zonza. Fechei os olhos e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as colocou em volta de seu pescoço. Suas mãos desceram pelos meus braços, pelas minhas costas, e por fim voltaram ao meu quadril. Quando senti seus lábios e depois sua língua no meu pescoço, me afastei com um pulo. Percy deu uma risadinha, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

— Que foi, Hime?

Fui tomada por uma fúria súbita, e as palavras penetrantes que eu queria dizer ficaram presas na garganta. Fugi até o bar e pedi mais uma Corona. Percy se sentou na banqueta ao meu lado, erguendo o dedo para pedir uma para ele também.

Assim que o barman colocou a garrafa na minha frente, virei-a e bebi metade antes de batê-la com tudo no balcão.

— Você acha que isso vai fazer alguém mudar de ideia a respeito da gente? — perguntei, puxando o cabelo para o lado e cobrindo o lugar que ele tinha beijado.

Ele riu.

— Estou pouco me lixando pro que pensam da gente.

Lancei lhe um olhar hostil e virei o rosto para frente.

— Hime — ele disse, encostando no meu braço. Eu me afastei.

— Nem vem. Eu nunca ficaria bêbada o bastante a ponto de deixar que você me levasse para aquele sofá.

Percy contorceu o rosto de raiva, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma mulher estonteante, de cabelos escuros e fazendo biquinho, com imensos olhos azuis e peitos demais à

mostra, se aproximou dele.

— Veja só, se não é o Percy Jackson. — disse ela, se mexendo nos lugares certos.

Ele deu um gole, depois seus olhos ficaram travados nos meus.

— Oi, Megan.

— Me apresenta pra sua namorada — ela sorriu.

Revirei os olhos pela maneira como ela era óbvia. Percy inclinou a cabeça para trás para terminar a cerveja e deslizou a garrafa vazia pelo balcão. Todo mundo que estava esperando para pedir alguma coisa seguiu a garrafa com os olhos, até que ela caiu na lata de lixo.

— Ela não é minha namorada.

Ele segurou Megan pela mão, e ela foi andando toda feliz atrás dele até a pista de dança. Eles ficaram se agarrando durante uma música, depois outra, e mais uma. Todo mundo olhava

para o jeito como ela o deixava apalpá-la. Quando ele se curvou sobre ela, virei às costas para eles.

— Você parece irritada — me disse um homem, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. — Aquele cara ali é seu namorado?

— Não, é só um amigo — resmunguei.

—Ah, que bom. Seria muito embaraçoso para você se fosse seu namorado.

Ele olhava para a pista de dança, balançando a cabeça com o espetáculo.

— Nem me fale — eu disse, bebendo o resto da cerveja.

Eu mal tinha saboreado as duas últimas cervejas que havia matado, e meus dentes estavam dormentes.

— Quer outra? — ele perguntou.

Olhei para ele, que sorriu e disse:

— Meu nome é Ethan.

— Hermione — falei, apertando sua mão estendida.

Ele ergueu dois dedos para o barman, e sorri.

— Obrigada.

— Então, você mora por aqui? — ele me perguntou.

— No Morgan Hall, na Eastern.

— Tenho um apartamento em Hinley.

— Você estuda na Estadual? — perguntei. — Que fica... tipo... há uma hora daqui? O que está fazendo por esses lados?

— Me formei em maio. Minha irmã caçula estuda na Eastern. Estou passando essa semana com ela para procurar emprego.

— Hum... a vida no mundo real, hein?

Ethan riu.

— E é tudo isso que dizem por aí.

Peguei o gloss do bolso e passei-o nos lábios, aproveitando o espelho da parede atrás do balcão.

— Cor bonita essa — ele disse, a me ver pressionando os lábios.

Sorri, sentindo raiva do Percy e o peso do álcool.

— Talvez você possa experimentá-lo depois.

Os olhos de Ethan brilharam quando me inclinei para perto dele, e sorri quando ele encostou no meu joelho. Mas ele tirou a mão, pois Percy se colocou entre nós dois.

— Está pronta, Hime?

— Estou conversando, Percy — afirmei, afastando-o para trás.

A camiseta dele estava ensopada por causa do circo na pista de dança, e eu também fiz um showzinho, limpando a mão na saia.

Percy fez uma careta.

— Você ao menos conhece esse cara?

— Esse é o Ethan — eu disse, sorrindo para meu novo amigo da maneira mais sedutora que consegui.

Ele piscou para mim e então olhou para Percy, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Percy ficou olhando para mim com ar de expectativa, até que por fim cedi, abanando a mão na direção dele.

— Ethan, esse é o Percy — murmurei.

— Percy Jackson — disse ele, encarando a mão do Ethan como se quisesse arrancá-la.

Ethan arregalou os olhos e, sem jeito, puxou a mão para trás.

— Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson da Eastern?

Apoiei o rosto no punho cerrado, temendo a inevitável troca de histórias cheias de testosterona que viria em seguida. Percy esticou o braço atrás de mim e agarrou-se ao balcão.

— É, e daí?

— Vi sua luta com o Shawn Smith no ano passado, cara. Achei que ia testemunhar a morte de alguém!

Percy fitou-o enfurecido.

— Quer ver isso acontecer de novo?

Ethan riu, olhando rapidamente de mim para Percy e vice-versa. Quando se deu conta de que ele estava falando sério, sorriu para mim como que pedindo desculpas e foi embora.

— Está pronta agora? — Percy perguntou irritado.

— Você é um completo babaca, sabia?

— Já me chamaram de coisa pior — ele disse, me ajudando a sair da banqueta.

Fomos atrás de Ginny e Harry até o carro, e, quando Percy tentou me segurar pela mão para me guiar pelo estacionamento, eu a puxei com força. Ele se virou e parei, curvando me para trás quando seu rosto ficou a poucos centímetros do meu.

— Eu devia beijar você e acabar logo com isso! — ele gritou. — Você está sendo ridícula! Beijei seu pescoço, e daí?

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de cerveja e cigano no hálito dele e o afastei.

— Não sou sua amiguinha de sexo casual, Percy.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Eu nunca disse que você era! Você está perto de mim vinte e quatro horas por dia, dorme na minha cama, mas, na metade desse tempo, age como se não quisesse ser vista comigo!

— Eu vim até aqui com você!

— Eu só te trato com respeito, Hime.

Mantive minha linha de defesa.

— Não, você só me trata como se eu fosse sua propriedade. Você não tinha o direito de espantar o Ethan daquele jeito!

— Você sabe quem é esse Ethan? — ele me perguntou. Quando balancei a cabeça em negativa, ele se inclinou mais um pouco, aproximando-se ainda mais.

— Pois eu sei. Ele foi preso no ano passado acusado de abuso sexual, só que retiraram a queixa.

Cruzei os braços.

— Ah, então vocês têm algo em comum?

Percy apertou os olhos, e os músculos de seu maxilar se contorceram sob a pele.

— Você está me chamando de estuprador? — ele disse, em um tom baixo e cheio de frieza.

Pressionei os lábios, com mais raiva ainda por ele estar certo. Eu tinha ido longe demais.

— Não, só estou irritada com você!

— Eu bebi, ok? Sua pele estava a centímetros da minha boca, você é linda e seu cheiro é incrível quando você fica suada. Eu te beijei! Me desculpa! Esquece!

O pedido de desculpas fez com que os cantos da minha boca se voltassem para cima.

— Você me acha linda?

Ele franziu a testa, indignado.

— Você é muito bonita e sabe disso. Por que está sorrindo?

Tentei disfarçar meu divertimento, inutilmente.

— Por nada. Vamos embora.

Percy balançou a cabeça.

— O que...? Você...? Você é um pé no saco! — ele gritou, me fuzilando com o olhar.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, e, depois de alguns segundos, ele fez o mesmo. Balançou a cabeça de novo e enganchou o braço em volta do meu pescoço.

— Você está me deixando maluco. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

No apartamento, todos passamos cambaleando pela porta. Fui direto para o banheiro para lavar os cabelos e tirar o cheiro de cigarro. Quando saí do chuveiro, vi que Percy tinha deixado uma de suas camisetas e um de seus shorts ali para mim. A camiseta me engoliu, e o short sumiu debaixo dela. Eu me joguei na cama e suspirei, ainda sorrindo por causa do que ele tinha me dito no estacionamento. Percy ficou me encarando por um instante, e senti uma pontada no peito. Eu tinha uma necessidade quase voraz de agarrar o seu rosto e lhe dar um beijo na boca, mas lutei contra o álcool e os hormônios.

— Boa noite, Hime — ele sussurrou, se virando para o outro lado.

Fiquei me mexendo, inquieta e sem sono.

— Percy? — falei, me erguendo e apoiando o queixo no ombro dele.

— O quê?

— Sei que estou bêbada e que acabamos de ter uma briga gigantesca por causa disso, mas...

— Não vou transar com você, então para de ficar pedindo. — ele disse, ainda de costas para mim.

— O quê? Não! — gritei.

Percy riu e se virou, olhando.

— Que foi, Hime?

Soltei um suspiro.

— Isso ... — falei, deitando a cabeça em seu peito e esticando o braço sobre sua cintura, me aninhando tão perto quanto podia.

Ele ficou tenso e ergueu as mãos, como se não soubesse como reagir.

— Você estábêbada.

— Eu sei — falei, embriagada demais para ficar constrangida.

Ele relaxou uma das mãos nas minhas costas e pôs a outra nos meus cabelos molhados, depois me beijou na testa.

— Você é a mulher mais complicada que já conheci.

— É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de espantar o único cara que veio falar comigo hoje.

— Você quer dizer Ethan, o estuprador? É, eu te devo uma por essa.

— Deixa pra lá — falei, sentindo o começo de uma rejeição a caminho.

Ele agarrou meu braço e o manteve em cima de sua barriga, para me impedir de sair dali.

— Não, estou falando sério. Você precisa tomar mais cuidado. Se eu não estivesse lá... nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade. E agora você espera que eu peça desculpas por espantar o

cara?

— Não quero que você peça desculpas. Nem se trata disso...

— Então do que se trata? — ele quis saber, procurando algo em meus olhos.

Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu, e eu podia sentir sua respiração em meus lábios. Franzi a testa.

— Estou bêbada, Percy. Essa é a única desculpa que tenho.

— Você só quer que eu te abrace até você dormir?

Não respondi. Ele se mexeu para me olhar direto nos olhos.

— Eu devia dizer "não" para provar meu argumento — ele me disse juntando as sobrancelhas. — Mas eu me odiaria se fizesse isso e você nunca mais me pedisse de novo.

Aninhei o rosto em seu peito e ele me abraçou mais forte, soltando um suspiro.

— Você não precisa de nenhuma desculpa, Hime. Tudo que tem que fazer é me pedir.

Eu me encolhi ao me deparar com a luz do sol entrando pela janela e o alarme quase estourando meus tímpanos. Percy ainda dormia, me cercando com seus braços e pernas. Em uma manobra, consegui soltar um dos braços e apertar o botão de soneca - Esfreguei o rosto e fiquei olhando para ele, que dormia profundamente, a cinco centímetros de distância.

— Meu Deus... — sussurrei, perguntando-me como havíamos conseguido ficar tão enganchados um no outro.

Inspirei fundo e prendi o fôlego, tentando me soltar completamente.

— Para com isso, Hime, estou dormindo. — ele murmurou, me apertando junto de si.

Depois de várias tentativas, finalmente consegui me soltar. Sentei na beirada da cama, olhando para trás, para seu corpo seminu envolto nas cobertas. Os limites estavam começando a ficar tênues, e a culpa era minha. Ele deslizou a mão pelos lençóis e encostou nos meus dedos.

— Qual o problema, Hime? — perguntou, mal abrindo os olhos.

— Vou pegar um copo de água, você quer alguma coisa?

Percy balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, com o rosto encostado no colchão.

— Bom dia, Hermione. — disse Harry, sentado na cadeira reclinável, quando entrei na sala.

— Cadê a Ginny?

— Ainda está dormindo. O que você está fazendo em pé tão cedo? — ele me perguntou, olhando para o relógio.

— O despertador tocou, mas eu sempre acabo acordando cedo depois de beber. É uma maldição.

— Eu também — ele disse.

— É melhor você ir acordar a Ginny. Temos aula daqui à uma hora — falei, abrindo a torneira e me inclinando para beber um gole de água.

Harry assentiu.

— Eu ia deixar a Ginny ficar dormindo.

— É melhor não. Ela vai ficar brava se perder a aula.

— Então vou acordá-la — ele disse e se virou. — Ei, Hermione.

— O quê?

— Eu não sei o que está rolando entre você e o Percy, mas sei que ele vai fazer algo idiota que vai te deixar irada. É uma mania que ele tem. Ele não fica muito chegado a ninguém por tanto tempo e, sei lá por quê, abriu espaço na vida dele para você. Mas você tem que ignorar os demônios dele. É a única forma que ele tem de saber.

— De saber o quê? — perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha em resposta ao seu discurso melodramático.

— Se você vai sair de cima do muro — ele respondeu simplesmente. Balancei a cabeça e dei um risinho.

— Você é quem manda, Harry.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou para o quarto. Ouvi uns murmúrios baixinhos, um gemido de protesto e depois as doces risadinhas de Ginny.

Espalhei aveia na minha tigela e despejei calda de chocolate, enquanto misturava tudo.

— Que coisa nojenta, Hime. — disse Percy, vestindo somente uma cueca xadrez verde. Ele esfregou os olhos e pegou uma caixa de cereal no armário.

— Bom dia pra você também — respondi, fechando com um estalido a tampa da calda.

— Ouvi dizer que seu aniversário está perto. Tá virando adulta... — disse ele, abrindo um largo sorriso, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

— É... Não sou muito ligada em aniversários. Acho que a Ginny vai me levar pra jantar ou algo assim — sorri. — Pode vir também, se quiser.

— Tudo bem — ele deu de ombros. — É no domingo da semana que vem?

— Isso. Quando é o seu aniversário?

Ele despejou o leite na tigela, submergindo os flocos com a colher.

— Só em abril. Primeiro de abril.

— Ah, fala sério!

— É sério — disse ele, mastigando.

— Você faz aniversário no Dia da Mentira? — perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu.

— Faço! Você vai se atrasar. É melhor eu ir me vestir.

— Vou de carona com a Ginny.

Pude perceber que ele se esforçou para agir com naturalidade quando deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem — ele disse e virou as costas para mim, para terminar de comer seu cereal.

— Definitivamente, ele está encarando você — sussurrou Ginny, se curvando para dar uma espiada do outro lado da sala.

— Para de olhar, besta, ele vai ver você.

Ginny sorriu e acenou.

— Ele já me viu. E ainda está te encarando.

Hesitei por um instante e, por fim, consegui reunir coragem para olhar na direção dele. Parker estava olhando direto para mim, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Retribuí o sorriso e então fingi que estava digitando algo no laptop.

— Ele ainda está me encarando? — murmurei.

— Sim — ela respondeu, dando risadinhas.

Depois da aula, Parker me parou no corredor.

— Não esquece da festa nesse fim de semana.

— Não vou esquecer — falei, tentando não começar a pestanejar ou fazer algo ridículo do gênero.

Ginny e eu cruzamos o gramado até o refeitório para encontrar Percy e Harry para o almoço. Ela ainda estava rindo do comportamento de Parker quando eles se aproximaram.

— Oi — disse Ginny, beijando o namorado na boca.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Harry quis saber.

— Ah, um carinha na aula que ficou encarando a Hermione durante uma hora. Foi tão fofo!

— Contanto que ele estivesse encarando a Abby — disse Harry, dando uma piscadela para a namorada.

— Quem era? — Percy fez uma careta.

Arrumei a mochila nas costas, o que fez com que ele a tirasse dali e a segurasse para mim. Balancei a cabeça.

— A Ginny está imaginando coisas.

— Hermione! Sua grandessíssima mentirosa. Era o Parker Hayes, e ele estava dando muito na cara. Estava praticamente babando.

Percy fez uma expressão de nojo.

— Parker Hayes?

Harry puxou Ginny pela mão.

— Vamos almoçar. Vocês vão desfrutar a fina culinária do refeitório essa tarde?

Ginny beijou-o novamente em resposta, e eu e Percy os acompanhamos. Coloquei minha bandeja entre a da Ginny e a do Finch, mas Percy não se sentou no lugar de costume, na minha frente; foi se sentar um pouco mais longe. Foi então que me dei conta de que ele não tinha dito muita coisa durante nossa caminhada até o refeitório.

— Você está bem, Percy? — perguntei.

— Eu? Ótimo, por quê? — ele respondeu, aliviando um pouco a expressão no rosto.

— Você está quieto.

Vários jogadores do time de futebol americano se aproximaram da mesa e se sentaram, rindo alto. Percy parecia um pouco irritado enquanto revirava a comida no prato. Chris Jenks jogou uma batata frita no prato de Percy.

— E aí, Percy? Ouvi dizer que você comeu a Tina Martin. Ela estava falando um monte de você hoje.

— Cala a boca, Jenks — disse Percy, sem tirar os olhos da comida.

Eu me inclinei para frente, de forma que o gigante sentado diante do Percy pudesse sentir toda a força do meu olhar fulminante.

— Para com isso, Chris.

Os olhos de Travis perfuraram os meus.

— Eu posso me cuidar sozinho, Hermione.

— Desculpa, eu...

— Não quero que você peça desculpas. Não quero que você faça nada — ele retrucou, se afastando bruscamente da mesa e saindo como um raio pela porta.

Finch olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Nossa! O que foi aquilo?

Enfiei o garfo na batata e bufei.

— Não sei.

Harry deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

— Não foi nada que você fez, Hermione.

— Tem umas coisas acontecendo com ele — acrescentou Ginny.

— Que tipo de coisas? — perguntei.

Harry deu de ombros e voltou à atenção para o próprio prato.

— Você já devia saber que é preciso ter paciência e saber perdoar para ser amigo do Percy. Ele tem um mundo próprio.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

— Esse é o Percy que todo mundo vê... não o Percy que eu conheço.

Harry se inclinou para frente.

— Não tem diferença entre um e outro. Você só tem que seguir a onda.

Depois da aula, fui com Ginny até o apartamento e vi que a moto do Percy não estava lá. Entrei no quarto e me encolhi como uma bola na cama dele, apoiando a cabeça no braço. Ele estava bem aquela manhã. Tínhamos passado tanto tempo juntos, e eu não conseguia acreditar que não havia notado que algo o chateara. E não era só isso — me perturbava o fato de que parecia que Ginny sabia o que estava acontecendo, e eu não.

Minha respiração se acalmou e senti os olhos pesados; não demorou muito para que eu caísse no sono. Quando acordei, o céu noturno já tinha escurecido a janela. Ouvi vozes abafadas vindo da sala pelo corredor, entre elas o tom grave do Percy. Fui sorrateiramente até o corredor e parei quando ouvi meu nome.

— A Hermione entende, Percy. Não fique se martirizando — disse Harry.

— Vocês já vão juntos na festa de casais. Qual o problema em chamá-la pra sair? — Ginny quis saber.

Meu corpo ficou tenso, e esperei para ouvir a resposta.

— Não quero namorar aHermione... só quero ficar por perto. Ela é... diferente.

— Diferente como? — perguntou Ginny, parecendo irritada.

— Ela não atura as minhas merdas, e isso é reconfortante. Você mesma disse, Gi. Eu não faço o tipo dela. Só não é... assim com a gente.

— Você está mais próximo do tipo dela do que imagina. —Ginny disse.

Recuei fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e, quando as tábuas do assoalho rangeram sob meus pés descalços, estiquei a mão e fechei a porta do quarto de Percy. Então voltei pelo corredor.

— Oi, Hermione — disse América, com um largo sorriso. — Como foi o cochilo?

— Desmaiei durante cinco horas. Isso está mais próximo de um coma que de um cochilo.

Percy ficou me encarando por um instante e, quando sorri para ele, veio direto na minha direção e me puxou pelo corredor até o quarto. Fechou a porta, e senti meu coração bater forte no peito, esperando que ele dissesse algo para esmagar meu ego.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e disse:

—Desculpa, Hime. Fui um babaca com você hoje.

Relaxei um pouco ao ver o remorso nos olhos dele.

— Eu não sabia que você estava bravo comigo.

— Eu não estava bravo com você. Eu só tenho o péssimo hábito de atacar verbalmente aqueles com quem me importo. É uma desculpa tosca, eu sei, mas eu sinto muito. — Ele disse e me envolveu em seus braços.

Aninhei o rosto no peito dele e me ajeitei.

— Com o que você estava bravo?

— Nada de importante. A única coisa que me preocupa é você.

Eu me afastei para olhar para ele.

— Consigo lidar com seus acessos de raiva.

Seus olhos ficaram tentando ler a expressão no meu rosto antes de um sorrisinho se espalhar por seus lábios.

— Eu não sei por que você me aguenta, e não sei o que faria se fosse diferente.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de cigarro e menta em seu hálito e olhei para sua boca. Meu corpo reagia à nossa proximidade. A expressão no rosto de Percy ficou diferente, sua respiração ficou

instável... Ele também tinha notado. Ele se inclinou milimetricamente na minha direção, e ambos demos um pulo quando o celular dele tocou. Percy suspirou e tirou o telefone do bolso.

— Alô. O Hoffman? Meu Deus... tá bom. Esses mil vão vir fácil, fácil. No Jefferson? — Ele olhou para mim e piscou. — Estaremos lá. — Então desligou e me pegou pela mão. — Vem

comigo — e foi me puxando pelo corredor. — Era o Adam — ele disse ao Harry. — O Brady Hoffman estará no Jefferson em uma hora e meia.

Harry assentiu e se levantou, pegando o celular do fundo do bolso. Digitou as informações rapidamente, convidando para a luta os que sabiam do Círculo. Aqueles dez membros, mais ou menos, enviaram mensagens a outros dez e assim por diante, até que todos soubessem exatamente onde o ringue estaria.

— Lá vamos nós! — exclamou Ginny, sorrindo. — É melhor a gente se arrumar.

O ar no apartamento estava tenso e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Travis parecia ser o menos afetado, calçando rápido as botas e colocando uma regata branca como se fosse sair para resolver algo trivial.

Ginny foi comigo pelo corredor até o quarto do Percy e franziu a testa.

— Você tem que se trocar, Abby. Não pode usar isso pra ver a luta.

— Usei uma droga de um cardigã da última vez e você não falou nada! — protestei.

— Não achei que você fosse mesmo da última vez. Toma — ela me jogou umas roupas —, veste isso.

— Não vou vestir isso

—Vamos logo — Harry gritou da sala de estar.

— Anda logo! —Ginny falou irritada, entrando correndo no quarto de Harry.

Vesti o top frente-única amarelo decotado e a calça jeans de cintura baixa que América tinha jogado para mim. Depois coloquei saltos altos e passei um pente no cabelo enquanto cruzava o corredor Ginny saiu do quarto do Harry com um vestido verde curto, estilo baby doll, e sapatos de salto combinando.

Quando aparecemos, Percy e Harry estavam parados à porta. Percy ficou boquiaberto.

— Ah, não! Você está tentando fazer com que eu seja morto? Você tem que se trocar, Hime.

— O quê? — perguntei, olhando para baixo.

Ginny levou as mãos ao quadril.

— Ela está uma graça, Percy, deixe a menina em paz!

Ele me pegou pela mão e me conduziu pelo corredor.

— Coloque uma camiseta... e tênis. Alguma coisa confortável.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque, com essa blusinha aí, vou ficar mais preocupado com quem está olhando pros seus peitos do que com o Hoffman — ele disse, parando na porta.

— Achei que você tinha dito que não ligava a mínima para o que as pessoas achavam.

— A situação é diferente, Hime — Percy olhou para o meu peito e depois para mim. — Você não pode usar isso para ir ver a luta, então por favor... só... se troca, por favor. — ele gaguejou, me enxotando para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta.

—Percy! —gritei.

Eu me livrei dos sapatos de salto com um chute e enfiei meu par de All Star Converse nos pés. Depois me contorci e tirei o top, jogando-o do outro lado do quarto. Enfiei a primeira camiseta

de algodão que vi pela frente e corri até a sala, parando na entrada do apartamento.

— Tá melhor? — perguntei, bufando de raiva e puxando o cabelo para prendê-lo num rabo de cavalo.

— Agora tá! — Percy respondeu aliviado. — Vamos!

Fomos correndo até o estacionamento. Pulei na garupa da moto enquanto ele ligou o motor com tudo e saiu voando pela estrada até a faculdade. Apertei a cintura dele, tamanha era minha expectativa; a correria na hora de sair tinha enviado ondas de adrenalina por minhas veias.

Percy subiu no meio-fio com a moto e a estacionou na sombra, atrás do Pavilhão Jefferson de Humanas. Pôs os óculos de sol no alto da cabeça e me agarrou pela mão, sorrindo enquanto

seguíamos sorrateiramente até a parte de trás do prédio. Paramos ao lado de uma janela aberta perto do nível do chão.

Arregalei os olhos quando me dei conta do que faríamos.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

Percy sorriu.

— Essa é a entrada VIP. Você devia ver como o resto do pessoal entra.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto ele enfiava as pernas ali para entrar, sumindo de vista logo depois. Eu me abaixei e o chamei no meio da escuridão.

— Percy!

— Aqui embaixo, Hime. É só descer, os pés primeiro. Vem, eu te seguro!

— Você está louco se acha que vou pular no escuro!

— Eu te seguro, prometo! Anda logo, vai!

Suspirei, levando a mão à testa.

— Isso é loucura!

Eu me sentei no parapeito da janela e fui indo para frente, até que metade do meu corpo ficou pendurado no escuro. Virei de barriga para baixo e tentei tatear o chão com os dedos dos

pés. Esperei que meus pés encostassem na mão do Travis, mas perdi a pegada, soltando um gritinho agudo quando caí para trás. Duas mãos me seguraram e ouvi a voz dele no escuro.

— Você cai que nem menina — ele disse, dando uma risadinha.

Ele me pôs no chão e me puxou ainda mais para a escuridão. Depois de uns doze passos, eu já podia ouvir a gritaria familiar de números e nomes, e uma luz se acendeu. Havia uma lanterna no canto, que iluminava a sala o suficiente para eu conseguir ver o rosto do Travis.

— O que estamos fazendo? — perguntei.

— Esperando. O Adam tem que fazer o discurso de abertura dele antes de eu entrar.

Fiquei inquieta.

— É melhor eu ficar esperando aqui ou entrar? Pra onde eu vou quando a luta começar? Cadê o Harry e a Ginny?

— Eles foram pela outra entrada. É só me seguir, não vou deixar você entrar naquele tanque de tubarões sem mim. Fique perto do Adam, ele vai impedir que te esmaguem. Não posso cuidar de você e dar socos ao mesmo tempo.

— Me esmaguem?

— Vai ter mais gente aqui hoje. O Brady Hoffman é da Estadual. Eles têm o Círculo deles lá. Vai ser a nossa galera e a galera deles, então vai ficar uma doideira lá no salão.

— Você está nervoso? — perguntei.

Ele sorriu, baixando o olhar para mim.

— Não. Mas você parece que está um pouco.

— Talvez — admiti.

— Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, não vou deixar nem ele encostar em mim. Não vou deixar ele me acertar nem uma vez, pra agradar os fãs dele.

— Como vai fazer isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Geralmente deixo que eles acertem uma... para parecer justo.

— Você... deixa as pessoas te acertarem?

— Que graça teria se eu só massacrasse o adversário e nunca levasse nenhum soco? Isso não seria bom para os negócios, ninguém apostaria contra mim.

— Que monte de baboseira — falei, cruzando os braços.

Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você acha que estou te zoando?

— Acho difícil acreditar que você só leva um golpe quando deixa.

— Quer fazer uma aposta, Hermione Granger? — ele me perguntou sorrindo, com um brilho nos olhos.

Sorri de volta.

— Quero. Aposto que ele acerta um soco em você.

— E se ele não acertar? O que é que eu ganho? — ele me perguntou.

Dei de ombros enquanto a gritaria do outro lado da parede se transformava num rugido. Adam cumprimentou a multidão ali reunida e depois repassou as regras.

A boca de TravisPercy se abriu em um largo sorriso.

— Se você ganhar, fico sem sexo durante um mês. — Ergui uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu de novo. — Mas, se eu ganhar, você tem que passar um mês comigo.

— O quê? Já estou ficando lá de qualquer forma! Que tipo de aposta é essa? — perguntei, gritando em meio ao ruído.

— Eles consertaram as caldeiras do Morgan hoje — disse Percy, com um sorriso e uma piscadinha.

Um riso sem graça aliviou minha expressão quando Adam chamou Percy.

— Qualquer coisa é válida para tentar ver você em abstinência, pra variar.

Percy me deu um beijo no rosto e foi andando, com um porte orgulhoso. Fui atrás dele e, quando passamos para a sala seguinte, fiquei assustada com a quantidade de gente reunida

naquele espaço pequeno. Só havia lugar em pé, e os empurrões e a gritaria aumentaram quando entramos. Percy assentiu na minha direção, e Adam pôs a mão no meu ombro e me puxou

para seu lado.

Eu me inclinei para falar ao ouvido dele:

— Duas no Percy.

Adam ergueu as sobrancelhas quando me viu puxar duas notas de cem do bolso. Ele estendeu a palma e bati com as notas na mão dele.

— Você não é a Poliana que achei que fosse — ele falou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

Brady era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que Percy, e engoli em seco quando os vi em pé, prontos para o combate, Brady era enorme, tinha duas vezes o tamanho de Percy e era só músculos. Eu não conseguia ver a expressão no rosto de Percy, mas era óbvio que Brady estava ali para derramar sangue.

Adam aproximou os lábios de minha orelha e disse:

— Acho que você vai querer tampar os ouvidos, menina.

Coloquei as mãos em concha, uma em cada ouvido, e ele sinalizou o começo da luta com o megafone. Em vez de atacar, Percy deu uns passos para trás. Brady desferiu um golpe, do qual ele se esquivou indo para a direita. O adversário atacou de novo, e Percy abaixou a cabeça, desviando para o outro lado.

— Que merda é essa?! Isso não é uma luta de boxe, Percy! — Adam gritou.

Percy deu um soco no nariz de Brady. O barulho no porão era ensurdecedor. Percy acertou um gancho de esquerda no maxilar do adversário, e levei as mãos à boca quando este tentou acertar mais alguns socos, mas todos atingiram o ar Brady caiu de encontro a seu séquito quando Percy lhe deu uma cotovelada no rosto. Achei que a luta estava quase terminando, porém Brady voltou a lançar golpes, mas parecia que ele não conseguia mais manter o ritmo. Ambos estavam cobertos de suor, e tive um sobressalto quando Brady errou mais um soco, batendo forte a mão em uma pilastra de cimento. Quando ele se curvou segurando o punho cerrado, Percy partiu para o ataque final. Ele foi implacável, acertando primeiro o rosto de Brady com o joelho, depois golpeando-o com os punhos cerrados repetidas vezes, até o adversário cambalear e cair. O barulho foi às alturas quando Adam saiu do meu lado para jogar o quadrado vermelho sobre o rosto ensanguentado de Brady.

Percy sumiu entre os fãs, e pressionei as costas na parede, tateando o caminho até chegar à entrada por onde tínhamos vindo. Chegar onde estava a lanterna foi um alívio imenso. Eu estava aflita, com medo de ser nocauteada e pisoteada. Meus olhos focaram a entrada, e fiquei esperando que a multidão dispersasse. Depois de vários minutos sem sinal de Percy, eu me preparei para refazer os passos até a janela.

Com o número de pessoas que tentavam sair ao mesmo tempo, não era muito seguro ficar andando por ali. Assim que pisei na escuridão, ouvi o som de pegadas esmagando o concreto solto no chão. Percy estava em pânico procurando por mim.

— Hime!

— Estou aqui! — gritei, correndo para os braços dele. Percy baixou o olhar e franziu a testa.

— Você me matou de susto! Quase tive que começar outra luta só pra vir te pegar... Eu finalmente chego aqui e você não estava!

— Que bom que você voltou. Eu não estava lá muito ansiosa para achar a saída no escuro.

Sem mais nenhum traço de preocupação no rosto, Percy abriu um sorriso.

— Acho que você perdeu a aposta.

Adam entrou pisando duro, olhou para mim e depois encarou Percy.

— Precisamos conversar.

Percy deu uma piscadinha para mim.

— Não saia daí. Eu já volto.

E sumiram no escuro. Adam ergueu a voz algumas vezes, mas não consegui entender o que ele estava dizendo. Percy voltou, enfiando uma bolada de dinheiro no bolso, e me deu um meio sorriso.

— Você vai precisar de mais roupas.

— Você realmente vai me fazer ficar no seu apartamento durante um mês?

— Você teria me feito ficar sem sexo por um mês?

Eu ri, sabendo que teria feito isso.

— É melhor darmos uma parada no Morgan.

Ele abriu um sorriso de alegria.

— Isso vai ser interessante.

Adam passou pela gente e bateu com as notas do meu lucro na palma da minha mão, depois se juntou à turba, que se dissipava. Percy ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Você apostou dinheiro?

Sorri e dei de ombros.

— Achei que devia ter a experiência completa.

Ele me levou até a janela e se arrastou por ela, então se virou para me ajudar a subir e sair no ar refrescante da noite. Os grilos cantavam nas sombras, parando apenas o suficiente para passarmos. A grama preta que cobria a beirada da calçada oscilava com a brisa suave, me fazendo lembrar o som do oceano quando não se está perto o bastante para ouvir o barulho das ondas se quebrando. Não estava muito quente nem muito frio; era a noite perfeita.

— E aí? Por que diabos você quer que eu fique no seu apartamento? — perguntei.

Percy deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não sei. Tudo fica melhor quando você está por perto.

Os arrepios que senti por causa do que ele falou logo se foram quando avistei as manchas vermelhas que cobriam sua camiseta.

— Credo! Você está coberto de sangue.

Percy olhou para baixo com indiferença e então abriu aporta, fazendo um gesto para eu entrar.

Passei rapidamente por Kara, que estudava na cama, cercada por livros.

— As caldeiras foram consertadas hoje de manhã — ela disse.

— Fiquei sabendo — falei, esvaziando meu armário.

— Oi — Percy a cumprimentou.

Ela torceu o nariz enquanto o analisava, suado e ensanguentado.

— Percy, essa é a minha colega de quarto, Kara Lin. Kara, esse é Percy Jackson.

— Prazer — ela respondeu, ajeitando os óculos, depois olhou para minhas malas. — Você está se mudando daqui?

— Não. Perdi uma aposta.

Percy caiu na gargalhada, segurando as malas.

— Está pronta?

— Estou. Como vou levar tudo isso para o seu apartamento? Estamos de moto.

Percy sorriu e pegou o celular. Foi levando minha bagagem para a rua e, minutos depois, o Charger vintage preto do Harry estacionou. A janela do lado do passageiro foi descendo e Ginny enfiou a cabeça para fora.

— Oi, minha linda!

— Oi. As caldeiras estão funcionando de novo no Morgan. Mesmo assim você vai ficar no apartamento do Harry?

Ela deu uma piscadinha.

— É, pensei em ficar lá essa noite. Ouvi dizer que você perdeu uma aposta.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Percy fechou o porta-malas e Harry acelerou, com Ginny soltando gritinhos enquanto caía de volta dentro do carro.

Fomos andando até a Harley do Percy, que esperou que eu me ajeitasse no banco. Quando coloquei os braços em volta dele, ele apoiou sua mão na minha.

— Fiquei feliz porque você estava lá hoje à noite, Hime. Nunca me diverti tanto numa luta em toda a minha vida!

Apoiei o queixo no ombro dele e sorri.

— É porque você estava tentando ganhar a nossa aposta.

Ele se virou para me olhar de frente.

— Pode crer, estava mesmo!

Não havia expressão alguma de diversão em seus olhos.

Ele estava sério e queria que eu visse isso.

De repente, ergui as sobrancelhas.

— Era por isso que você estava com aquele tremendo mal humor hoje? Porque sabia que tinham consertado as caldeiras e que eu iria embora hoje à noite?

Percy não respondeu, apenas sorriu enquanto dava partida na moto. A viagem até o apartamento foi lenta, de um jeito que não lhe era característico. A cada sinal vermelho, ele

cobria minhas mãos com as dele ou colocava a mão no meu joelho. Os limites estavam ficando tênues de novo, e eu me perguntava como passaríamos um mês juntos sem arruinar tudo. As

pontas soltas da nossa amizade estavam se enrolando de um jeito que eu nunca tinha imaginado. Quando chegamos ao estacionamento do prédio, o Charger do Harry estava parado no local de costume.

Desci da moto e parei na frente dos degraus.

— Odeio quando os dois já estão em casa faz um tempinho. Sinto como se a gente fosse interrompê-los.

— Pode se acostumar. Este lugar vai ser seu durante as próximas quatro semanas — Percy sorriu e se virou de costas para mim. — Sobe aí.

— O quê? — sorri.

— Vamos, vou carregar você até lá em cima.

Dei uma risadinha e pulei nas costas dele, entrelaçando os dedos em seu peito enquanto ele subia as escadas correndo.

Ginny abriu a porta antes de chegarmos lá em cima e sorriu

— Olhe só pra vocês dois. Se eu não soubesse...

— Para com isso, Ginny — disse Harry do sofá.

Ginny sorriu como se tivesse falado demais e abriu mais a porta para que pudéssemos passar. Percy tombou na cadeira reclinável. Soltei um gritinho agudo quando ele se apoiou em cima de mim.

— Você está tão alegre hoje, Percy. Que foi? — Ginny quis saber. Eu me inclinei para frente para ver o rosto dele. Nunca o tinha visto tão contente antes.

— Acabei de ganhar uma bolada de dinheiro, Gi. O dobro do que achei que tiraria nessa luta. Por que eu não estaria feliz?

Ginny abriu um largo sorriso.

— Não, é alguma outra coisa — falou, olhando para a mão de Percy enquanto ele dava uns tapinhas na minha perna. Ela estava certa: ele parecia diferente. Havia uma aura de paz em volta dele, quase como se uma profunda satisfação tivesse tomado conta de sua alma.

— Ginevra. — Harry chamou atenção.

— Tudo bem, vou falar de outra coisa. O Parker não te convidou para ir à festa da Sig Tau nesse fim de semana, Hemione?

O sorriso de Percy desapareceu e ele se virou para mim, esperando a resposta.

— Hum... convidou. Mas não vamos todos nós?

— Eu vou — disse Harry, distraído com a televisão.

— O que quer dizer que eu também vou — falou Ginny, olhando para Percy com ar de expectativa. Ele me encarou por um instante, depois me cutucou de leve na perna com o cotovelo.

— Ele vem te buscar ou algo assim?

— Não, ele só me falou da festa.

Ginny abriu um sorriso quase zombeteiro.

— Mas ele disse que ia te encontrar lá. Ele é uma gracinha.

Percy olhou irritado para Ginny, depois voltou a olhar para mim.

— Você vai?

— Falei pra ele que iria — dei de ombros. — Você vai?

— Vou — disse ele sem hesitar.

Foi então que a atenção de Harry se voltou para Percy.

— Você disse na semana passada que não ia a essa festa.

— Mudei de ideia, Harry. Qual é o problema?

— Nada não — ele resmungou, indo para o quarto.

Ginny franziu a testa para Percy.

— Você sabe qual é o problema — disse ela. — Por que você não para de deixá-lo maluco e resolve isso logo?

Ela foi se juntar a Harry no quarto, e as vozes dos dois foram reduzidas a murmúrios atrás da porta fechada.

— Bom, fico feliz que todo mundo, menos eu, saiba qual é o problema — falei.

Percy se levantou.

— Vou tomar uma ducha.

— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com eles? — eu quis saber

— Não, ele só é paranoico.

— É por causa de nós dois — adivinhei.

Os olhos de Percy ganharam um brilho e ele assentiu.

— Que foi? — perguntei, olhando para ele com ar de suspeita.

— Você está certa. É por causa de nós dois. Não vá dormir, tá? Quero conversar com você sobre ma coisa. Ele deu uns passos para trás e então sumiu atrás da porta do banheiro. Eu torcia o cabelo em volta do dedo, refletindo sobre a forma como ele tinha enfatizado as palavras "nós dois", além da expressão em seu rosto quando disse isso. Eu me perguntava se já haviam existido limites algum dia, e se eu era a única que ainda considerava minha relação com Percy só de amizade.

Harry saiu do quarto como um raio, e Ginny foi correndo atrás dele.

— Harry, não! — ela suplicou.

Ele olhou para trás, para a porta do banheiro, e depois para mim. A voz dele estava baixa, mas com raiva.

— Você me prometeu, Hermione. Quando te falei para ter paciência e saber perdoar, não quis dizer que era para vocês dois se envolverem! Achei que vocês fossem apenas amigos!

— Mas nós somos! — falei, abalada com o ataque surpresa.

— Não são, não! — ele exclamou, furioso.

Ginny pôs a mão no ombro dele.

— Harry, eu disse que vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele se soltou dela.

— Por que você está forçando a situação, Ginny? Eu já falei pra você o que vai acontecer!

Ela segurou o rosto dele nas mãos.

— E eu falei que não vai ser assim! Você não confia em mim?

Harry suspirou, olhou para ela, para mim, depois entrou no quarto pisando duro.

Ginny tombou na cadeira reclinável ao meu lado e bufou.

— Eu não consigo enfiar na cabeça dele que não importa se você e o Percy vão dar certo juntos ou não, isso não vai afetar a gente. Mas ele já se deu mal muitas vezes e não acredita em

mim.

— Do que você está falando, Ginny? Eu e o Percy não estamos juntos. Somos apenas amigos. Você ouviu o que ele disse... que não tem interesse em mim desse jeito.

— Você ouviu isso?

— Bom, ouvi.

— E acreditou?

Dei de ombros.

— Não importa. Nunca vai rolar nada entre a gente. Ele me disse que não me vê desse jeito. Além disso, ele morre de medo de se comprometer, seria impossível arrumar uma amiga além de você com quem ele não tenha dormido, e também não consigo lidar com as mudanças de humor dele. Não acredito que o Harry acha que vai acontecer alguma coisa.

— É que ele não só conhece o Percy... como conversou com ele, Hermione.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Ginny — Harry chamou lá do quarto.

Ginny soltou um suspiro.

— Você é minha melhor amiga. Acho que te conheço melhor do que você mesma às vezes. Quando vejo vocês dois juntos, a única diferença entre o relacionamento de vocês e o meu com o

Harry é que você e o Percy não estão transando. Fora isso, não tem diferença nenhuma.

— Tem uma diferença enorme, colossal, Ginny. O Harry traz uma garota diferente pra casa toda noite? Você vai a uma festa amanhã para se encontrar com um cara que tem grande potencial para ser seu namorado? Você sabe que não posso me envolver com o Percy, Ginny. Não sei nem por que estamos discutindo esse assunto.

A expressão no rosto dela era de decepção.

— Não estou imaginando coisas, Hermione. Você passou quase todos os segundos com ele no último mês. Admita, você sente algo por ele.

— Deixa quieto, Gi — disse Percy, apertando com força a toalha enrolada em volta da cintura.

Tanto Ginny quanto eu demos um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Percy. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, pude ver que toda aquela sua felicidade tinha ido embora. Ele atravessou o corredor sem falar mais nem uma palavra, e Ginny olhou para mim com tristeza.

— Acho que você está cometendo um erro — ela sussurrou. — Você não precisa ir àquela festa para conhecer um cara. Tem um que é louco por você bem aqui. — Ela disse e me deixou sozinha.

Fiquei balançando na cadeira reclinável e repassei na minha cabeça tudo que tinha acontecido na última semana. Harry estava com raiva de mim, Ginny estava decepcionada comigo, e Percy... passou de estar mais feliz do que nunca a tão ofendido que ficou sem palavras. Nervosa demais para ir me deitar na cama ao lado dele, fiquei olhando para o relógio enquanto os minutos se arrastavam. Tinha se passado uma hora quando Percy saiu do quarto e cruzou o corredor. Quando entrou na sala, eu esperava que ele fosse me chamar para ir me deitar, mas ele estava vestido e com a chave da moto na mão. Os óculos de sol escondiam seus olhos, e ele colocou um cigarro na boca antes de segurar a maçaneta da porta.

— Vai sair? — perguntei, erguendo meio corpo na cadeira. — Aonde você vai?

— Sair — disse ele, puxando a porta com força para abri-la e depois batendo-a atrás de si.

Tombei de volta na cadeira reclinável e soltei o ar preso. De alguma forma eu tinha me tornado a vilã, e não fazia a mínima ideia de como havia conseguido essa façanha. Quando o relógio acima da televisão marcou duas da manhã, me conformei em ir para a cama. O colchão era um lugar

solitário sem Percy, e a ideia de ligar para o celular dele se insinuava em minha mente. Eu tinha quase caído no sono quando ele parou a moto no estacionamento. Duas portas de carro se fecharam logo depois, e então ouvi vários pés subindo as escadas. Percy ficou mexendo na fechadura por uns instantes e logo a porta se abriu. Ele deu risada e falou algo que não entendi.

Então ouvi não uma voz feminina, mas duas. As risadinhas delas foram interrompidas pelo distinto som de beijos e gemidos. Meu coração afundou no peito e, na hora, fiquei com raiva por me sentir daquele jeito. O gritinho agudo de uma das garotas fez com que meus olhos se fechassem com tudo, e depois tenho certeza de que o som era dos três caindo no sofá. Cheguei a pensar em pedir que Ginny me emprestasse a chave do carro, mas a porta do quarto de Harry ficava em uma linha de visão direta para o sofá, e eu não aguentaria ver as imagens que acompanhavam os ruídos naquela sala de estar.

Enterrei a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e fechei os olhos quando a porta se abriu de repente. Percy atravessou o quarto, abriu a gaveta de cima da mesa de cabeceira, pegou algo no pote de camisinhas e voltou pelo corredor meio rápido. As garotas ficaram dando risadinhas pelo que pareceu uma meia hora, depois veio o silêncio.

Segundos mais tarde, gemidos, gritos e sussurros encheram o apartamento. Parecia que um filme pornô estava sendo gravado na sala de estar. Cobri o rosto com as mãos e balancei a cabeça. Quaisquer limites que tivessem ficado obscuros ou sumido na semana passada agora eram substituídos por uma parede impenetrável de pedra. Deixei de lado minhas ridículas emoções, forçando-me a relaxar. O Percy era o Percy, e nós dois éramos, sem sombra de dúvida, apenas amigos.

Os gritos e outros ruídos nojentos foram ficando mais baixos até cessar por completo depois de uma hora, seguidos de lamúrias e murmúrios descontentes das mulheres quando foram dispensadas. Percy tomou banho e caiu na cama, de costas para mim. Mesmo depois do banho, o cheiro que vinha dele indicava que tinha bebido uísque o suficiente para sedar um cavalo, e fiquei furiosa por ele ter dirigido naquele estado até o apartamento.

Eu ainda não conseguia dormir, nem depois que a estranheza da situação e a raiva foram diminuindo. Quando a respiração de Percy ficou profunda e uniforme, me sentei e olhei para

o relógio. O sol nasceria em menos de uma hora. Sai de debaixo das cobertas, atravessei o corredor e peguei uma manta no armário. A única prova do ménage à trois de Travis eram duas

embalagens vazias de camisinha que estavam no chão. Pisei nelas e me joguei na cadeira reclinável.

Fechei os olhos. Quando os abri de novo, Ginny e Harry estavam sentados no sofá, em silêncio, vendo televisão sem som. O sol iluminava o apartamento, e me contorci quando senti as costas reclamarem de qualquer tentativa de movimento.

Ginny voltou rapidamente a atenção para mim.

— Hermione? — ela veio correndo para o meu lado. Ela me olhava preocupada. Estava esperando raiva, lágrimas ou alguma outra explosão emocional da minha parte. Harry parecia desolado.

— Sinto muito pela noite passada, Hermione. A culpa é minha.

Eu sorri.

— Está tudo bem, Harry. Não precisa se desculpar.

Ginny e Harry trocaram olhares de relance, e então ela me segurou pela mão.

— O Percy foi até o mercado. Ele... argh, não vem ao caso como ele está. Arrumei suas malas e vou te levar até o dormitório antes que ele chegue, para você nem ter que lidar com a presença dele.

Foi só naquele instante que tive vontade de chorar — eu tinha sido expulsa dali. Fiz um grande esforço para que minha voz saísse tranquila antes de falar:

— Dá tempo de tomar um banho?

Ginny balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Vamos embora, Hermione. Não quero que você tenha que ver o Percy de novo. Ele não merece...

A porta se abriu com tudo e Percy entrou, cheio de sacolas. Foi direto para a cozinha e começou a colocar latas e caixas nos armários.

— Quando a Hime acordar, vocês me avisam, tá? — ele disse, baixinho. — Eu trouxe espaguete, panquecas e morangos, além daquele treco de aveia com chocolate. E ela gosta do cereal Fruity Pebbles, não é, Gi? — ele perguntou e se virou.

Quando me viu, ficou paralisado. Depois de uma pausa sem graça, sua expressão se derreteu. Sua voz estava doce e suave.

— Oi, Hime.

Eu não teria ficado mais confusa se tivesse acordado num país estrangeiro. Nada fazia sentido. Primeiro achei que estava sendo expulsa, agora Percy chegava em casa com sacolas cheias das minhas comidas prediletas.

Ele deu alguns passos e entrou na sala de estar, nervoso, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Está com fome, Hime? Vou preparar umas panquecas. Ou tem... hum... aveia. Também trouxe pra você aquela espuma cor-de-rosa que você usa pra se depilar, além de um secador de cabelos, e um... um... só um segundo — disse ele, correndo até o quarto.

Quando voltou, ele estava pálido. Inspirou fundo e as sobrancelhas se encolheram.

— Suas malas estão feitas.

— Eu sei — falei.

— Você está indo embora — ele disse, derrotado.

Olhei para Ginny, que o encarava com raiva, como se pudesse matá-lo com o olhar.

— Você esperava mesmo que ela fosse ficar aqui?

— Ginny — Harry sussurrou.

— Não começa, Harry. Nem se atreva a defender esse cara na minha frente — disse Ginny, furiosa.

Percy parecia desesperado.

— Desculpa, Hime. Não sei nem o que dizer

— Vamos, Hermione — disse Ginny.

Ela se levantou e me puxou pelo braço. Percy deu um passo na minha direção, mas Ginny apontou o dedo para ele e disse:

— Que Deus me ajude, Percy. Se você tentar impedir a Hermione de ir embora, vou encher você de gasolina e botar fogo enquanto você estiver dormindo!

— Ginny — disse Harry, soando um pouco desesperado.

Eu podia ver que ele estava dividido entre o primo e a mulher que amava, e me senti muito mal por ele. Aquela situação era exatamente o que ele tinha tentado evitar o tempo todo.

— Estou bem — falei, exasperada pela tensão na sala.

— O que você quer dizer com "estou bem"? — Harry me perguntou, num tom de quase esperança.

Revirei os olhos.

— O Percy trouxe umas mulheres pra casa ontem à noite, e daí?

Ginny parecia preocupada.

— Tudo bem, Hermione. Você está me dizendo que está de boa com o que aconteceu?

Olhei para eles.

— O Percy pode trazer pra casa quem ele quiser. O apartamento é dele.

Ginny me encarava como se eu tivesse enlouquecido, Harry estava quase abrindo um sorriso, e Percy parecia pior do que antes.

— Você não fez suas malas? — ele quis saber.

Fiz que não com a cabeça e olhei para o relógio: já passava das duas horas da tarde.

— Não, e agora vou ter que tirar tudo delas. Ainda tenho que comer, tomar banho, me vestir... — falei, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Assim que fechei a porta, me apoiei nela e fui deslizando até o chão. Eu tinha certeza de que havia irritado a Ginny de um jeito irreparável, mas tinha feito uma promessa ao Harry e pretendia manter minha palavra.

Ouvi um som baixinho de alguém batendo na porta.

— Hime? — disse Percy.

— O quê? — falei, tentando soar normal.

— Você vai ficar?

— Eu posso ir embora se você quiser, mas aposta é aposta.

A porta vibrou com o som baixo e oco da testa dele batendo do outro lado.

— Não quero que você vá embora, mas não te culparia se você fosse.

— Você está me dizendo que estou liberada da aposta?

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa.

— Se eu disser que sim, você vai embora?

— Bem, vou. Eu não moro aqui, seu bobo — falei, forçando um sorrisinho.

— Então não, a aposta ainda está valendo.

Olhei para cima e balancei a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas arderem nos olhos. Eu não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual estava chorando, mas não conseguia parar.

— Posso tomar um banho agora?

— Pode — ele suspirou.

Ouvi o som dos sapatos de Ginny pisando duro no corredor e parando perto de Percy.

— Você é um canalha egoísta! — ela grunhiu, batendo a porta do quarto de Harry com força depois de entrar.

Eu me forcei a me levantar do chão, abri o chuveiro e tirei a roupa, puxando a cortina do boxe.

Depois de bater mais uma vez na porta, Percy pigarreou e disse:

— Hime? Trouxe algumas coisas suas.

— É só colocar aí na pia que eu pego.

Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

— Eu fiquei louco de raiva. Ouvi você falando pra Ginny tudo que havia de errado comigo e isso me irritou. Eu só queria sair, tomar umas e pensar, mas, antes que me desse conta, eu estava pra lá de bêbado, e aquelas garotas... — ele fez uma pausa. — Acordei hoje de manhã e você não estava na cama, e quando te vi na cadeira reclinável e as embalagens de camisinha no chão, eu fiquei com nojo.

— Você podia ter me perguntado, em vez de gastar todo aquele dinheiro no mercado só para tentar me fazer ficar.

— Não ligo para o dinheiro, Hime. Fiquei com medo de você ir embora e nunca mais falar comigo.

Eu me encolhi ao ouvir a explicação dele. Não tinha parado para pensar em como ele se sentiria me ouvindo falar de como ele era errado para mim, e agora a situação tinha chegado a um ponto complicado demais para consertar.

— Eu não queria magoar você — falei, debaixo do chuveiro.

— Sei que você não queria. E não importa o que eu diga agora, porque ferrei com tudo... como sempre faço.

—Percy?

— O quê?

— Não dirija mais bêbado daquele jeito, tá?

Esperei um minuto até que, por fim, ele respirou fundo e respondeu.

— Tá bom — e fechou a porta ao sair.


End file.
